Uzumaki of Jurai
by Wolf3391
Summary: Naruto had always wondered if he had family, imagine his surprise finding out he does. but he also learns of an ancient demon that is sealed nearby and wants to uncover it's secrets. watch as naruto find the Demon Ryoko. Narutoxharem
1. Whole Lot of Trouble

**Uzumaki of Jurai**

**Chapter 1: Whole Lot of Trouble**

**I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo**

**Naruto Pairings: Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami/Tsunami, Washu, Mihoshi, maybe a couple Naruto characters haven't decided who**

**Please note tenchi is not in this story so I don't want any complaints over that issue. This story is inspired by NeroSparda's Naruto Muyo give it a read…I will be trying to blend the stories so bear with me as the story progresses. There will be quite a bit of bashing in this fic**

**XChapter StartX**

Deep within the forest of the fire country lays a shrine that is but a simple shrine to many that pass it by. However legend tells of how a demon was sealed there long ago after it fell from the sky. The demon before being sealed had caused much destruction to the people of the land and many suffered under it.

Thankfully there was a warrior that came to the aid of the people, riding a flying ship. The warriors name was Yosho, he was a powerful warrior wielding his great and powerful sword. There are many who wonder where Yosho came from and wonder where he had obtained the power to fight the beast many comparing him to the Rikudo Sennin.

Yosho bested the beast and sealed it away in a cave near a shrine and to this day the demon sleeps in it's prison as the sword remains planted in the ground watching over the demon. But the land of fire would yet face another threat of a demon , the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The fox demon had appeared a few times in the countries history and in other countries and many sought out it's power.

Eventually the beast was sealed away and many put it out of there minds until the fateful night it had escaped. Many lost their lives in an attempt to contain the beast's destruction and nothing that was done seemed to slow it down. There was however one who could do something: Minato Namikaze the forth Hokage.

Minato was known as the most powerful ninja in the land of fire and the ninja village of Konoha for his triumphs in the war and for taking out and entire army on his own. It was a tragedy that night as Minato gave his life to reseal the beast away, but many did not now all the events that led up to him sealing away the beast and no one would.

**XBreakX**

The events after the sealing are another story so let us turn our attention into the not so distant future, 16 years after the resealing of the Kyuubi we find ourselves looking upon an old man with long grey hair that was tie into a low ponytail, wrinkly skin, wire framed glasses with purple eyes, very tanned skin with a excellent moustache on his face. The man wore a kimono white top and blue hakama which was typical of a Shinto priest. Yet if one looked carefully you would see that the man did now seem his age from the way he walked but that's for another time.

The old man climbed the stairs of his shrine and seemed to be looking round for something or someone. He took in a breath and called out "Naruto!" before looking round and spotting a broom stood up next to a bucket of water and washing towel by the steps of the shrine "Now where sis that boy go?" he asked himself before smirking.

Meanwhile in the office of the old man was a young man by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. The young Naruto was a ninja of Konoha and wished to be Hokage one day and still held a firm belief it would be possible. He remembered the day that he promised his former crush Sakura Haruna to bring back his former teammate Sasuke Uchiha. However after their last confrontation many would question what condition the traitorous Uchiha would come back in.

Naruto was staying at the shrine for a number of reasons, the main one being that his supposed teacher Jiraiya f the sannin had left him to go off and do research on ether his spy network or his Kami forsaken books. But Jiraiya nicknamed Ero-sennin by Naruto had brought the boy at the end of their first six months to the shrine and a house that belonged to his mother.

This shocked him seeing as his teacher knew his mother and didn't tell him but what was more shocking was that the old man was in fact his grandfather on his mother's side. When he asked the old man (Katsuhito) had said he had been told nothing of the boy's birth which struck him hard as he had always wondered about if he had any family. The knowledge that someone of his family made him distance himself from Jiraiya.

Once he had gone Naruto set up to get to know his grandfather and learn about his mother Kushina, he told him many stories about the hot tempered girl with red hair and a round face often compared to a tomato before she turned anger and became the red demon. Naruto had also been told of his father Minato from the man since he knew that the two had married and the fact that Naruto was the spitting image of him.

Naruto's mind had nearly broken learning the fact that his idol the forth Hokage was the reason for his torment of being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and the fact that the third Hokage Sarutobi had kept his family from him. Katsuhito had held the boy and simply said 'I don't care what you hold, all I care about is that your alive and here now with your family' he said hugging the boy.

Katsuhito had however been livid at the life story of his grandson and the fact that his abilities were so hampered by those that were supposed to teach him so had set about creating a training scheme that his parents would be proud of. Firstly he taught Naruto restraint and discipline which was difficult considering his upbringing but Naruto was willing to try for his family.

After that Katsuhito made a work out plan for him based off the kenjutsu style he knew of and the scrolls Kushina had left behind at the house. Naruto improved quickly showing his grandfather just how much the instructors had screwed up missing their chance with his grandson as he absorbed lessons and techniques like a sponge and after accidently learning the memory retention feature of the shadow clone technique only made things that much faster.

By the end f the first year Jiraiya had reappeared to see how Naruto's training was coming and had ended up with a beating almost as bad as the one he got from Tsunade from Katsuhito for what he had kept from Naruto and the fact that he was also supposed to be his godfather. It had taken the best part of the second year for Jiraiya to get Naruto to warm up to him again but Naruto maintained his standing until the end of the second year where he had made Jiraiya swear never to keep anything from him again or there would be sever consequences which the sage had nodded to seeing as he had seen Naruto train and knew he had become stronger.

Naruto during his training asked why his grandfather's last name was Masaki when his mother's was Uzumaki. He was answered that he married into the Uzumaki but let Kushina keep her mother's name since he respected the Uzumaki, especially a particular one named Mito. Naruto had been told the history of his true homeland and had his beliefs over Konoha be shaken since he wondered if there would be a point being the Hokage of the country that had forgotten to honour it's ties.

Katsuhito had simply asked 'Whether you do or don't is your choice, but remember you can either turn your back n them or show them he error of their ways and show them who Naruto Uzumaki really is' his words had Naruto back on his chosen path as he continued to train in his elements of wind, water and earth. Naruto had become proficient in learning ninjutsu from each of the three elements as well as all his other lessons at the shrine but the time in which he had to return was coming close so had decided to do a little bit of exploring before he went back.

His grandfather had told him the legends of the cave by the shrine and Naruto had become naturally curious and after his lessons on fuinjutsu from Jiraiya he was curious about the seal that held the demon.

Back to the present Naruto was searching round the room fo the keys and was currently checking the desk "Ahh where did he put them?" he wondered aloud as the door suddenly slammed open making Naruto jump and spin around seeing if he had been caught. He sighed in relief seeing there was only a sleeping cat.

"Did you finish cleaning Naruto?" said the voice of his grandfather behind him making Naruto turn to see the man that had caught him and nervously chuckle over being caught. "I bet you were looking for these" he said reaching into his robes and pulling out a pair of keys and smiling smugly.

"So that's where they were" Naruto said before covering his mouth over the slip of the tongue "Trying to sneak in while I was out were you?" he asked knowingly slipping the keys back into his robes "No I wasn't" said Naruto pouting reminding Katsuhito of his child and smile seeing how alike the two were even without knowing each other.

"It's been the forbidden area of the Masaki Shrine since the time of our ancestors. You are no exception to this rule Naruto" the old man lectured but smirked getting an idea "But you want to see what's in there don't you?" he asked as Naruto instantly nodded. Katsuhito patted his chest "Here they are…they are yours if you can take them from me" he said issuing the challenge.

"Let's see how good you really are Naruto" Naruto stood up ready to take his prize, he however was no fool, in a straight out fight his grandfather had his stamina and more experience to best him in his kenjutsu training and also in unarmed combat. However it helped that Naruto was quick on the upkeep of his trainings and always pushing to better himself and had now began planning his moves ahead.

Naruto sent out a quick jab at his grandfather which he almost didn't catch but he did and quickly sweeped Naruto's feet knocking him into the closet door making it collapse seeing at it was a thin door and Naruto's head poking through it.

"Work harder" said Katsuhito standing up to leave but smiling seeing the power and speed Naruto had under his belt now but couldn't help but feel something was off but shrugged it off. "And remember your chores are part of your training he said as he left.

As he left the room Naruto got up with the closet door still around his neck, but turned to the door that his grandfather had just left with the keys in his mouth, how he got them was a mystery but ninja s were known for being tricky. "Good to see that worked, well time to see the so called demon" said Naruto pulling his head out the door and making shadow clones to take care of the cleaning.

**XBreakX**

Naruto made his way to the cave they held the sealed demon which if he remembered was named Ryoko '_Odd name for a demon really'_ he thought to himself as he walked toward the cave opening that he had visited several times over the two years. It was an odd thing out of all the places it was the cave entrance of a demon that he felt most at ease, as if someone was there with him.

He remembered in the early days of when he arrived and he was told everything this was the place he went to think and/or cry. While he did he found himself recounting the events of his life to from his childhood, his team, friends, career and the rest and it felt good to finally just say it as he never really told anyone and he didn't tell his grandfather everything. The funny thing was when he did talk he often felt a warm sensation go through him too.

'_No need to remember that stuff, time to see this so called magic sword that holds the demon at bay'_ he thought pulling out the keys and eventually finding the right one opening the gate and entering the dark cavern. Inside of the cave he came to an open area which had a rock held by ropes with sutras attached to them. Looking round he wondered just how powerful the demon Ryoko was if it was held here remembering that demons like the bijuu can't be held in an item if they have the power of more than 5 tails.

He then took note of a small shrine at the end of the room "Wonder how the so called blade looks after so many years" he said opening the shrine and pulling out the sword. When he pulled it out he took note of the hilt as it looked to be made of pale wood and had three red ruby gems placed on each side, the sheath of the blade was brown and pulling out the blade with some effort revealed the metal to be practically the same colour with all the rust.

"Odd there's no sign of seals anywhere on the blade...strange if it's supposed to keep a demon at bay, bet this thing would break looking at it now" to test such theory he swung the blade but didn't realise before it was too late and ended up hitting the rock and the blade shattering like glass '_Ohhh that's not good_' he thought in worry. The area began to rumble and a large stone above dropped down to the floor while the roots behind him began to recede before a crack appeared in the walls.

"Wonder if I can fix this before Oji-san notices" he muttered before looking back and seeing an opening in the wall "A passageway?" he said confused walking over to it the broken sword's hilt in his hand. Squeezing through his foot stepped in something cold "Water?" he muttered pulling himself out the opening and seeing a slide going down into the earth "I know I shouldn't but I've come this far" he said stepping forward to slide down but not noticing the low ceiling and banging his head and making him slip down the slide and ended up hitting the bottom head first "Ow…sigh that's what I get" he said picking himself up and rubbing the back of his head.

Looking around the he saw it was a much larger open area than above filled with stepping stones with water flowing between them with and intricate pattern leading to the centre which he presumed was a small pond. He walked toward the pond but felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up but failed to notice the gems on the hilt light up.

When he got to the centre all he found was… "A Giant glowing light…didn't expect that" he said in surprise but then again what was he expecting. "Wait that's not all…" he then took note of the mummified corpse of the demon, Ryoko it's bones bare to see with flesh still clinging to them,, a red oni mask on it's face and cyan hair on it's head "Strange it has a human shape" he said leaning over focusing on the mask not noticing the sword hilt slip from his fingers.

As it clanged on the floor he jumped in fright looking left and right before calming down "Geez I'm jumping at shadows…haven't down that for a long time" he said picking up the hilt only to have a mummified hand grab his wrist Naruto froze feeling the cold fingers and turned his head slowly to the corpse that was rising out the water all the while several orbs of light were floating round them.

"Naruto freaked trying to get out the corpses grip but it held tight on his wrist "Oh come on" he said in frustration but despite his strength the demon was stronger and pulled him to his knees before gripping his shoulder holding him in place. He watched as it raised it's right hand '_Well this isn't how I pictured my death' _he thought grimly as the demon's hand touched his face but instead of tearing at it, the hand caressed his chin only for the sword hilt to glow and release a surge of energy on the corpse just as it brought it's face in close.

The demon cried out releasing Naruto from its grip as he scuttled back and stared at the demon's corpse in mild fright watching as its eyes glowed yellow before running away like a madman up the path he slid down using chakra to grip to it. When he got to the top he pulled the broken rock back together and used a minor earth manipulation to restore it, before rewriting the seal and placing his hand on it "Fuin" he called as the passageway began to close.

When it had fully closed Naruto breathed a sigh of relief still not noticing the sword's gems glowing and didn't see as they stopped glowing too.

Meanwhile in a small pond nearby a large single tree sitting in the middle of the pond that was a halfway to Konoha started to do something strange. The tree's leaves began emitting small strands of rainbow light that all touched the water and began reflecting it up into the sky in a beautifully show of colours that many didn't see. Only time would tell what this event meant.

**XBreakX**

The next day Naruto was heading to the local village to pick up some groceries for him and his grandfather but as he did he was inspecting the blade hilt from the other night at the cave. Without the blade the hilt was revealed to have two purple horns jutting out of the end of it "Wonder why this part seems perfectly fine after all these years…I wonder…" he said channelling chakra into the blade and when he did a long then blade of blue energy shot out of the end with the horns "Kinda like the Raijin really…wonder how Idate's doing…" he said remembering the brother of the Anbu interrogation expert Ibiki and his run in with the second Hokage's blade the raijin.

"Still this will pretty useful when I head back soon…wish I had longer" he muttered thinking about returning to Konoha. It wasn't that he hated his home he just didn't want to go back to all the glares after going so long without them "Still it could change someday" with that he set off to do his shopping.

When he was done picking out foods that were shockingly not ramen based on his grandfather's new diet for him seeing as he force the lad to learn how to cook other things other than instant ramen. Even though he'd seen him eat a fair few while he was there. He eventually came to a large lake and decided to have a small lie down since he hadn't had the chance to really relax from his training and chores for a while.

As he lied down he felt his eyes grow heavy and began remembering the events f the cage and the demon Ryoko. He kept remembering those glowing yellow eyes but still was curious of it's actions when it caressed his face, the action seemed to be an action of caring, he'd seen it with couples at times.

**XBreakX**

A few hours later Naruto woke up groggy and noticed that it was night time "Damn slept too long Oji-san will have me for this" he said before hearing the sound of a bell. He looked round and for the sound of the bell but couldn't find it so went to pick up his groceries before hearing the bell again.

He looked back to see the cat that stayed at the shrine "Oh it's you, what are you doing here?" he said ushering the cat over as he liked cats, even Tora despite the amount of scratching he got from it. The cat meowed and ran toward him but as Naruto bent down to pick it up it vanished into thin air. Naruto blinked at this "Okay…Kai" he said releasing a pulse of chakra "Not genjutsu…maybe I slept the wrong way" he summarised before the sound of the bell echoed over again.

Turning round he spotted a woman in a tree swinging hr legs back and forth, Naruto was now on edge as he felt the woman's power and it was high but also incredibly beautiful and strong beautiful woman were dangerous.

The woman wore a pink dress that was over a green kimono top that seemed to be tailored for battle but also could be wore anywhere else. Her hair was unique as it spike backwards and was cyan in colour. Her ears were also unique being elongate and rounded at the end, but her face was beautiful and her yellow eyes that seemed to be slitted like a cat attracted him to her a little.

He then took note that the sound of jingling was coming from the bells in her left hand which she held to her face before throwing it to Naruto who caught them keeping his eyes on the woman in either caution or in admiration of her looks he wasn't sure.

"Ryoko" she said softly but lound enough for him to hear making Naruto go wide eyed "That's my name" she smiled. 'Crap…well like Ero-sennin once said if you're gonna die do it in the presence of a beautiful woman…he's got to be a masochist' his thoughts wandered before shaking his head.

"So you're…" he gulped nervously before several balls of orange light appeared around her "You're the demon from the cave aren't you?" he asked slightly hoping she said no. Ryoko hugged herself hearing that "It was so dark and cold in there" she said with Naruto hearing genuine pain in her voice "700 years have passed since I was trapped in that cave…but you know your own pain don't you Naruto" she said the last part without him hearing.

"So…" Naruto began getting into a battle stance secretly regretting not having his ninja tools on him as he only used them near the temple training grounds "You came back for revenge right?" he asked. "Right" she answered back with a straight face "You do remember that I'm not the guy Yosho who sealed you right?" he asked hoping to not fight Ryoko.

"I don't care" was her response as the orbs of light gathered to her hand forming a larger ball of orange light, she then gripped it turning it into a blade of energy "I just need to let out my anger now" she said as she charged forth at Naruto. "Fuck" was a he could mutter as he jumped away as Ryoko slammed the blade own on the ground forming a crater.

'_Oh goodie Baa-chan level strength'_ was his thoughts as he set of running as Ryoko then threw the beam sword at him which exploded on contact with the ground 'And she has explosive capabilities…what's next?' he said as he began running across the lake.

Ryoko however caught up with him easy floating above the water "What's the matter Naruto?" she said as Naruto ducked under her swing and flipped away going through hand signs "Futon: Daitoppa" he called releasing a powerful gust of wind which she simply cut through with her beam sword.

"Well that was actually impressive" he muttered before shaking his head "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" he called creating several clones to get a grasp of her moves using the feedback function "Men…charge" he called as they all ran forward to the smiling Ryoko "Ahh so many Narutos to play with, you really no what a girl wants" she said shooting a ball of energy at the clones taking out eight out of the one hundred.

With the real Naruto he was hiding trying to think up a plan as he felt the memories of the destroyed clones hit him revealing that Ryoko was no slouch to unarmed combat too and plenty fast as well as strong, but also seemed t be able to teleport around the clones while destroying them which made him panicky.

"Well she's super strong, fast, can fly, make beam swords and energy blasts both of which were orange which I approve of, teleport…what can't this woman too' he thought as he got the memory of the last clones "Great…well at least I can be pretty stealthy when I need to be" he said as he heard Ryoko's voice call "Naruto" which echoed all around the trees.

"Where is she?" he asked himself trying to sense her "Naruto" the voice echoed again reminding Naruto of his fight with Zabuza; on edge and not knowing where he was only for him to end up… "Hello there" said Ryoko behind him her head sticking out of the tree while the rest of her was inside it.

He was about to get up but then found an energy blade close to his neck "Now, now we can't have you run off again. You and I are gonna spend some quality time together Naruto" she said in a sultry voice making him blush. '_What do I do, what do I do, what do I do…maybe I should sta-NO I am not Ero-sennin even if the girl is really hot behind me. Wait I know what to do…' he_ thought to himself raising his arm "Hey look over there" he shouted. 'I _should be ashamed of myself for that one, there's now way that would work'._

Imagine his surprise as the blade disappeared and he saw her face looking to where he pointed "What, what is it?" she asked giddy. Naruto blinked in surprise before creating a clone and switching fast running away as fast as his legs could carry him while going unheard. "So you gonna tell me what I'm looking for" she asked staring down at the clone.

He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment "Well you see…I needed a distraction" he replied honestly "What for?" she asked curious. "This…boom" he said exploding. Up ahead Naruto felt the shockwave from the Bunshin Daibakuha "Think I over did it" he muttered seeing the fire from the explosion and sighed in relief before squinting his eyes and paling.

Walking through the middle of the fire was Ryoko and he could tell she was mad from the look on her face, like Sakura was a few years ago when he tried to talk to her. "Hey, that's no way to treat a lady!" she shouted as she teleported and Naruto was to stuck to do anything until she reappeared by the lake to check her appearance and seeing her face and hair slightly messed up '_Safe_' he thought making his getaway.

**XBreakX**

As he kept running Naruto was thinking of what the hell he could do to uncapacitate Ryoko seeing as he probably wouldn't be able to kill her, not that he wanted to. He then remembered something important 'When she focused her power the gems on her wrist were glowing, the gems look the same as the one on the sword, plus the legends says something about Three Gems of Power. So if I take it out I might pull through this.'

"That's it!" he said running before running into something soft knocking him onto his but and looked up to see Ryoko "You done running, Sweetie-pie?" she asked smirking as she saw the blush on his face. He then remembered the one piece of equipment he had on him and reached into his back pocket to get it 'How could I forget I had this?'

"There's nothing you can use that will be able to beat me" said Ryoko forming another beam sword. "And don't worry, it won't hurt too much" she said swinging down. However her sword didn't hit him but instead was blocked by his own blue beam sword "Sorry i don't like pain" said Naruto with a small grin.

"That's not playing fair, Naruto" said Ryoko as he continued to grin "Ninja's don't play fair" he said pushing her away before the two engaged in a small sword fight, Ryoko struggling against Naruto's style as she usually went for a brute strength approach. Naruto himself was feeling the pain of her strikes in his arms from when they clashed, but as the two came to clash once more Naruto got a good look at her face and saw it…pain, and loneliness.

He then felt it hit him '_She's like me'_ he thought unintentionally pushing back less and letting her blade come closer. Seeing this alarmed her as she curved her blade out of the way of him but the sword in his hand seemed to act on his own and moved his arm so he cu off her hand just under the writs where the gem was. The gem landed n the ground and exploded and the two were left staring at what had just happened.

Eventually he stood up deactivating the sword and looking at it for a couple seconds before putting back in his pocket. Ryoko sighed sadly "Oh well another battle lost" she said to herself "My miserable lot" she muttered raising her handless arm to her head noticing she was missing it "Ara?"

"Um…sorry about the hand, the sword has a mind of its own" said Naruto apologising a little sheepish as he hadn't mean to cut off her hand she just smiled and charged energy into her remaining index finger. She covered the stump and sweeped her hand along it and as if by magic her hand was re-grown.

"See?" she said she smiled showing both her hands, Naruto was surprised and gave her applause on her healing abilities that rivalled his own. "She gave a bow "Farewell" she said phasing into the ground leaving Naruto on his own.

**XBreakX**

"What a night" muttered Naruto at home after picking up the groceries, good thing it was a cold night. After putting them away he went up to his room which was simple and had a desk, wardrobe and bed…he sighed seeing as the room was bigger than his apartment in Konoha.

He unzipped his black and orange jacket leaving him in just a black shirt before sitting on his bed and taking out the sword again "This blade…it's powerful if it was able to cut through Ryoko so easily. Wonder what happened to her, she was pretty cute but her eyes held a tortured past like Gaara, Haku and me. Kinda hope we can meet again" he said to himself lying back on the bed.

Although he felt that the bed was a little lumpy, and seemed to be squirming under the sheets "I really Ero-sennin hasn't ended up sleeping in my room again" he sighed pulling back the bed sheet. Imagine his surprise when he saw a familiar head of cyan hair sleeping in his bed. She turned over from her side revealing her open top showing Naruto she went braless as he could see her partially bare right breast.

Feeling the bed sheets uncovered woke up the sleeping Ryoko who turned her gaze to him Welcome home Naruto" she said softly making Naruto step away from the bed in surprise at finding a hot girl in his bed "You have got to be kidding…"

**XBreakX (going to continue cause I really want to)**

Outside the planet atmosphere of the planet Naruto was on, was a spaceship of alien origin. It was kind of weird since the ship itself was made out of wood. Inside the ship, the main bridge, from what it looked like, opened up to show a woman in royal looking garments.

The two pillars of logs beside the entrance turn and show that both of them had kanji on them, the left one being blue and the right being red. "All systems activated, unlock the time freeze now. All systems synchronize to breach standard time," said one of the pillar logs.

Once that was said, the seemingly sleeping beauty opened her eyes to show them to be a reddish pink colour. He long purple hair covered by the hood of her royal robes. From what one could tell, she was neither pale or tanned in colour of skin, just fair.

She stepped out of her cryogenic sleep area and looked up to see they were close to a planet," what planet is this?" she asked her guardian logs in her sophisticated sounding voice. "Colonized planet number 0315…Earth" answered the deeper voiced log "Then this must be where my Onii-sama, Yosho is" she summarised sounding relieved suggesting she's been looking for him.

"No, all we detect so far is Ryoko" said the deeper voiced log "Not that woman" the woman scowled showing her distaste for the demon "What does this mean?" she asked. "We have yet to detect Yosho's ship but he was in pursuit of Ryoko. Logically it would follow…" said the log but was cut off.

"That woman and Ryo-Ohki must be caught to be trialled formally at planet Jurai as soon as possible" said the woman firmly "Ayeka-sama" said one of the logs catching the now named Ayeka's attention as a profile of Ryoko came up on the monitor with her picture smiling. "Unfortunately all of Ryoko's crimes are to be erased by Galaxy Police by Stature of Limitations at Galaxy time: 00432 or in other words, 5 seconds"

With that said a counter began counting down the final seconds and Ayeka looking irritated by this fact as the counter hit zero. A beep tone was heard confirming the time "As of this moment the Stature of Limitations has taken affect and Ryoko's galaxy wanted file has been destroyed" informed the deep voiced log.

"Destroyed" said Ayeka confused and angered "Answer me, why is this?" she demanded seeing she had a deep loathing of Ryoko. "The Stature of Limitations is based on decisions made by the Holy council on Jurai" the log began to explain. "That is not what I have asked for, I am asking why the woman is not being sought for all eternity" she asked her logs.

"The Stature of limitations is based on decisions made by the Holy council on Jurai" the log repeated "Never mind, the only clue left is that woman. We must capture her at any cost" she said not letting the woman go. "But the Stature of Limitations…" the log tried to point out.

"This is an order, we will think of a reason" she told them her voice leaving no room for argument "Yes ma'am" the other log replied "That's more like it…now prepare for descent" she said knowing what she was doing was for the better. "Anti-Air Guard, Storming Level 4" said one of the logs "Be well Onii-sama, please be well" Ayeka said softly hoping for her brother's health.

**XBreakX**

Back in the room with Naruto an Ryoko "Ryoko…can you please tell me why your in my bed" she got up from the bed buttoning back her clothing and held out her hand "No I want your balls please" she asked nicely. Naruto quick as you can blink had it back to the wall "Erm I kinda need these" he said covering his gentleman's area.

This caused Ryoko's face to scrunch up in irritation "You numbskull, I meant the three gems on your sword she said annoyed as Naruto went "Oh…that's more reasonable…phew" he said relieved. "But we can get to that sort of thing later, but I need those gems or I can't control Ryo-Ohki" she told him smirking seeing his face flush '_He's fun to tease, and just look at him'_ she thought to herself admiring his six pack over the shirt.

"Ryo-Ohki?" he questioned "Don't tell me you don't know what that is" she said sighing "It's the other demon from the legend, you dimwit" she said answering his question. "I'd like to point out that legend is hundreds of years old and I only heard about it a couple of years ago so forgive my arrogance" he pointed out pulling out the sword.

"So…if I give you these gems the other demon will come back?" he asked her as she walked toward him "No ifs about it, give them to me" she said crossing her arms. "Erm…no" he said deadpanned "Besides you were tearing up the land on your own fine so I don't think I need another demon here would be good, two's company, threes a crowd" he said.

She grabbed him by his collar "Are you sure, the one approaching us right now is even worse" she said to him her face very close to his "Huh, what do you mean?" he questioned the woman. "Never mind, just give me the sword" she said making a grab but found she wasn't' holding him any more and he was behind her in a flash.

"No way, you're not getting this" he said before being tackled to the bed her straddling him "Hmm, I like this position" she muttered making him blush and seeing her chance grabbed the sword from his hand. She giggled holding it…right before it glowed and electrocuted her blasting her into the door "Damn it" she said.

Naruto got up and grabbed the sword looking down at the woman "Looks like you can't touch this thing can you? You okay by the way?" he asked smirking down but a little worried as he didn't like to see people get hurt. Ryoko looked up and pouted knowing he had the upper hand "No and I'm fine" was her answer.

"OH Naruto be quiet, you're disturbing my writing" said Jiraiya from the bottom of the stairs. Naruto had eventually allowed him to stay here and was getting ready to leave with Naruto back to Konoha. However he wanted to get his next chapter down before he went back and Naruto banging around in his room wasn't helping. He decided to see what was going on and noticed his door was open slightly.

Sneaking a glance he inwardly cheered as Naruto looked to be giving commands to a cyan haired beauty '_About time too…with his looks its surprising no one was interested in him and now he gone and brought back a real beauty. I'm so proud and as a sign of respect this event will be researched for further use, but I need a better view point'_ he thought grinning and walking away to get his notebook.

Ryoko looked up almost looking like she was going to cry "Please I'm begging you" she said grabbing the bottom of his black shirt. Never liking to see girls cry Naruto crouched down "Hey don't cry just…just tell me what's coming Ryoko" he asked his voice soft. She turned her head "A devil…she's like a devil" she grabbed hiss shoulder and drew circles into his chest with her finger.

"She's so dangerous and mean she'll fire at you without giving you a teeny-weeny little chance to explain" she said cutely.

**XBreakX**

Ayeka sneezed and looked left and right to see if she could find someone talking about her. Seeing there was none she turned her attention back to the monitor "Begin the capture process as soon as we arrive and you must remain from firing" she ordered her logs "Yes ma'am" said the younger voiced log.

The monitor began bringing up close ups of the planet until you could see Naruto's house "We will soon arrive at our destination" said the deeper voiced log to his charge.

**XBreakX**

"Are you sure this person can't be just talked to? I really don't want to start any unnecessary fight…anymore" Naruto asked Ryoko hoping to avoid another dangerous confrontation. Ryoko just shook her hear at him "IS she really that bad?"

Ryoko looked up at him with her big eyes "Yes, listen to me we need to wake up Ryo-Ohki now" she told him still using her sweet voice. "So you're going to summon it fight right?" he asked a little worried having a demon and unknown force attack each other especially with his mother's house at rick and his grandfather too.

"No, we'll run" she answered simply making Naruto sigh in relief. Outside the window sitting on a tree branch was Jiraiya with his notepad scribbling away. "I may respect his privacy but this is too good a chance to miss seeing my godson become a man. Especially with this girl where did he find such a woman, this will be my next greatest work" he said giggling away.

His thoughts were interrupted by a strange sound and looked up. The sight of what looked to be wooden like spaceship made his jaw drop "Wha-Wha-What the hell is this?" he exclaimed. The ship hovered over the home shooting out search lights.

"Ryoko-san, come out!" ordered a voice from the ship, Ryoko phased her body halfway through the wall shocking Jiraiya and making him fall from the tree. "What the…shit I knew it, she's already here" she said and Naruto opened the window and poked his head and went wide eyes seeing Ayeka's ship.

"Ryoko-san, Ryoko-san you must come out. I know that you are in there, you cannot get away from me now" Ayeka commanded before looking over to one of her logs. "Are you sure this is on?" she whispered "Yes ma'am" it confirmed for her "Well then what is she doing?" she asked her self.

"Oh never mind, I want you to fire a warning shot nearby" she told her guardians "I thought we were to refrain from firing" pointed out to Ayeka who blushed being caught contradicting herself "That's an order" she said plainly.

On the outside of the ship two cut looking bamboos and six long sticks between them appeared on the bottom of the ship. The small cannon shot out an energy shot that hit close to the clan home making a large explosion and shockwave breaking the windows of the home.

Naruto shielded himself and Ryoko from the blasts holding her close only noticing his position once the shockwave had passed "You see" she said smiling at him as he nodded and backed away slowly him muttering sorry. "Yes but what should we do Ryoko?" he asked worriedly. She put on a mischievous smile for a second before looking at him "Well for starters why don't you point the sword toward me and pray to have the jewels return to me" she explained to him as he nodded. "That's all I have to do…okay then" he said pointing the sword and closing his eyes to pray.

Ryoko held out her hands to the sword closing her eyes too. On the sword the top red gem began to glow before appearing on Ryoko's left wrist. Both then opened their eyes to see if it had worked but Ryoko looked surprised at something looking at both her wrists.

"What…what's going on? You only gave me one" she said pointing to said gem. "That's right" he said deadpanned knowing people can be tricky like himself at times, Ryoko laughed nervously at being caught before muttering "Well it'll do"

She lifted the gem into the air making it glow before crossing her arm over the other then held out her hands as if she was holding something "Come Ryo-Ohki" she muttered "Awaken" she called as deep in the lake close by the cave there were ripples in the water "Come" she called.

With a cry Ryo-Ohki emerged from the lake shooting into the sky. Back on Ayeka's ship alarms went off as another ship was detected "It's Ryo-Ohki" reported one of the logs "There you are you heinous criminal battleship" said Ayeka with anger laced in her voice. "Attack the ship, fire now" she ordered as the underside of her ship began firing of the other as it hovered over the clan home surrounding in some sort of field.

"What the heck is going on Ryoko?" asked a slightly panicking Naruto not liking how close this space battle was to his home. "Let's go Naruto" she said happily as the gravity was turned off and the two of them were pulled up into the ship and as they were the house vanished into thin air.

Appearing on the main bridge Ryoko looked toward the many crystals in it "Okay Ryo-Ohki let's make out get away" she said with a smirk as the ship blasted away with a very animal like call dodging blasts from Ayeka's ship.

Stretching her arms behind her Ryoko sighed happily "Yes this is the feeling, it's good to be able to move freely" she said as Naruto looked over the flattened version of his home "It's alright isn't it Ryoko?" he asked. She smiled down at him "It's fine, I just shrunk it so don't worry Naruto" she knew the house one of the few things Naruto actually had of his mother.

Naruto looked carefully and spotted a sight that made him sigh in slight frustration which was Jiraiya flattened with his notepad by him "Really have to anti-pervert the house, thought he would have learned his lesson by now" he muttered as a shot hit the ship.

Ryoko looked angry at this "Damn it, you annoying little…" she mentally commanded Ryo-Ohki to attack as a laser fired from the bottom spike of the ship towards Ayeka's hitting it. "Launch counterattack" commanded Ayeka as she steadied herself from the hit.

Ryoko meanwhile had a smirk on her face before she clutched her head in pain as Ryo-Ohki on the outside became surrounded by small bamboo shoots. Inside Ryoko screamed as she felt herself being constricted by the bamboo shoots. "She cannot escape is" said Ayeka "Azaka, Kamidake, go and capture her" she ordered to her logs "Yes/Yes ma'am" they said teleporting away.

"Ryoko what's going on?" asked Naruto concerned for the girl he just met about to help her "Stay back" she cried as he was pushed away as the two logs appeared on the ship. As she spotted the two she managed to mutter "Jurai guardians" before being swallowed by one of the logs. "Ryoko!" Naruto cried seeing this but then felt something heading toward him, a large log with giant red kanji on it 'What on…" in his hesitation the log managed to swallow him as it had Ryoko his vision going dark as it did so.

**XBreakX**

Later high above the earth's atmosphere on Ayeka's wooden ship now holding Ryo-Ohki Ayeka was sipping tea calmly as Ryoko hung captured upside down. "It's been a while hasn't it Ryoko-san? I've been looking for you for some time" she said with a small smile.

Ryoko didn't respond to Ayeka "May I ask you one question? Why did that earthling have this sword with him?" she asked holding the wooden sword that she had taken from Naruto. Ryoko remained silent "Answer me" said Ayeka getting frustrated but Ryoko just smirked at her. Seeing this Ayeka's eye twitched turned to Azaka and Kamidake sending them a silent order.

Following the order the two began sending blasts of electricity into Ryoko but instead of screaming of pain they got something along the lines of… "Stop, stop! I'm coming, I'm coming!" she shouted in pleasure. "Enough!" cried Ayeka with a small blush hearing Ryoko's response to 'torture' this seems to have an opposite effect on you. You're behaving like…what's it called?" she asked forgetting the term.

"A masochist?" answered Azaka "Ah yes that's what they're called" she accepted the response from her guardian. "Actually Ojou-chan, I'm more of a sadist" corrected Ryoko to the purple haired princess. "Ara, I'm sorry I…" she stopped realizing who she was apologising to.

"Oh never mind, that's completely irrelevant" she said as Ryoko smirked as she always found it fun teasing the girl "I'll ask you again. Why did that young an have this sword?" she asked walking closer the woman. Ryoko turned to Ayeka "You bonehead" she called the woman "Eh?" Ayeka responded confused.

"Don't you feel it in his blood?" she questioned "You're not answering my question" said Ayeka in irritation "Because the sword is his" Ryoko elaborated to the princess. However this wasn't the response she wanted "Don't be ridiculous. You know this sword belongs to my onii-sama. Now where is he? Where is my onii-sama Yosho?" she asked slightly loosing her calm front.

"Half-brother, you mean" said Ryoko with a small smile "You came all this way just to look for him?" Ayeka's face had puffed up at the audacity of the woman. "Things must be dull on Planet Jurai. You royal types must be bored" she taunted which was a bad idea "Silence, criminal how dare you" she said scowling at Ryoko.

"Well, well" said Ryoko smirking at getting under her skin "My onii-sama's disappearance all started because of you" she accused "So that's how it happened?" said Ryoko acting like she forgot. At her patience ends Ayeka pushed the sword's hilt into Ryoko causing her to cry out in pain as the sword shocked her "Okay stop, stop! Please you can stop now!" she pleaded as Ayeka looked down at her sliently enjoying the pain she was giving her.

"Now answer me" she said getting her emotions under control "Naruto would probably know more about Yosho, than I do" she offered as she was still smoking from the shock. "The Earth man?" Ayeka asked curiously "Yeah" Ryoko responded.

Before she could send for the boy two black spheres floated down in front of her Ayeka-sama it's time for bed" it informed her "Later I am busy, now go away" she tried to wave it off. "I cannot allow that. The queen has given me strict orders" was its argument and hearing this Ayeka knew not to disobey "Oh very well. And take her off to jail" she ordered "Good night ojou-chan" teased Ryoko liking to have the last word.

Ayeka huffed at this "Ayeka-sama this way" the sphere said leading the girl away to her sleeping quarters.

**XBreakX **

"Ergh, what happened…and what is this place?" asked Naruto waking up and getting to his feet and looking round to see that he was surrounded by a ring of trees making it look like a mock cage.

"Well this is something, get captured by a log and then get put in an easily escapable cage…hope Ryoko is okay. Hey Ryoko can you hear me!" he shouted attempting to walk out his cage before there was a noise and the trees closed in blocking his escape and holding him before he backed off.

"Guess it is a real cahe then…good thing not many can hold me" he grinned running for an opening but was caught by the trees each time "Great beaten by a tree…ironic thinking about it" he muttered unaware that someone was watching him.

"No choice then, sorry tree" he said holding out his hand and channelling chakra for a rasengan and forming one in about 2 seconds without the aid of clones, it was this he was proud of. However before he thrust his technique a voice called out "What are you doing onii-chan?" this broke his concentration of the technique.

"Huh?" Naruto looked to see a young girl in front of him looking half his age. blue haired done up in long pig-tails that were tied in cute green ball elastic bands, big cute pink eyes, and fair toned skin with a two small green triangles on her forehead.

Her dress was a green like kimono with a bright green bow on the back, but it was cut off at the sleeves, under that was a long sleeved pink shirt that closed in on her wrists, and pink pants with brown slipper like shoes that red bows on them," who...who are you?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"My name is Sasami" she answered cutely "Sasami huh…do you mind telling me what you're doing here Sasami-chan" he said hoping to get some answers as screaming at her wouldn't help at all and he always tried to be nice to girls. "Silly, I'm just looking around this ship hoping to find something to do" she answered.

"Really…you wouldn't happen to be from another planet would you?" he asked as she nodded "I come from planet Jurai" she answered holding a weasel like animal in her arms "Then what were those huge logs from before" he asked a little curious.

She giggled having the two guardians called logs "They're not really logs. They're our guardians, our servants" she informed him as he nodded. '_I see…I'm going need a lot of ramen after all this. First Ryoko, then this other girl, I'm on what is most likely a space ship and am more than likely the first to meet a race from another planet. I really can't have a normal adventure can I?'_ he thought to himself.

"Onii-chan what's your name" she asked wondering who this blonde haired man was "Oh sorry where are my manners" he said kneeling down to her level "My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, nice to meet you Sasami-chan" he said politely, his grandfather had hammered in etiquette lessons from day one.

She smiled as the boy seemed really nice before pulling out an odd wooden device "Will you play with me?" she asked before activating the device making the trees part allowing Naruto escape. Once out Naruto looked over Sasami "You know I didn't expect an alien race to look so much like we do" he commented before taking not of the weasel.

Cute he muttered t himself making the girl blush thinking he was commenting on her. The weasel like animal shot out a long tongue licking him in the face making his chuckle as he always loved the affection that animal gave. He petted it on the head before noticing Sasami's device "That looks like my sword" he said out loud moving his hand to his back pocket so he could compare only to find it wasn't there anymore "Damn, it's gone" he said.

"What's wrong" asked Sasami curious "I had a sword similar to that thing you have there, knew I should have sealed it…" he muttered before looking over at Sasami who had a cute expression on. "Hey Sasami-chan do you think you could help me?" he asked kneeling down to her level again "Do you think you could help me find my sword, friend and take me home…I'm don't really know how I ended up in this situation" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

She put on a thinking expression before looking back at him with a smile "Well…will you do me a favour to?" she asked back, in a voice that Naruto couldn't say no to even if he wasn't in his current predicament.

**XBreakX**

In her sleeping quarters, Ayeka brushed absently at her hair as she thought about the situation up to now. She sighed and turned on a holographic message machine she kept since her Onii-sama left. When it turned on, it showed a young man with long black hair, tanned skin, and purple eyes wearing royal Jurain clothing," _my darling Ayeka, I must leave here tomorrow morning. To do battle with a rampaging criminal, but not to worry. I will defeat this criminal and return...and when I come back..."_ she turned off the message.

"And when you come back, I was to become your bride, but you never returned," Ayeka finished what the message Yosho would have said as he eyes wavered in remembrance. She then looked at the Tenchi-ken she had on the table nearby and picked it up," Onii-sama," she whispered sadly to herself as tears trailed down her face.

As Ayeka turned in for the night, Naruto and Sasami had just arrived near her sleeping quarters. The two of them watched as the lights turned off, signalling Ayeka going to sleep "My sister's room is right over there. She's asleep now, so you know what to do" she said quietly but stifling a giggle.

'_Hmm get help finding the sword, Ryoko and getting home while getting the chance to pull a prank after a very long time, this'll be worth it'_ he thought to himself grinning. "So I get in and grab her head ornament?" he asked as she nodded "That's right" she answered as he got up and cracked his neck and fingers "Kami I've wanted to pull a prank for so long" he said running across the field barely making a sound as he went.

As he got close all Naruto could think was _'I can't believe there no patrols here, not that I'm complaining but really if this was a kidnap mission it would be easy pickings'_ he thought climbing the building with his chakra. When he got to Ayeka's sleeping quarters he found her sleeping silently 'She pretty…now for the head ornament' he thought going over to the bed silently.

Looking at her head he tried to think how to get it off '_Hmm, can't substitute without waking her looks fixed onto her head and I doubt she's a heavy sleeper like me…oh well…guess this will have to do'_ he unsealed the only piece of equipment he always had, a ink pot and brush. Going over and with expert skill he began drawing on her face giving her a moustache and beard, swirl marks on each cheek, a black monocle on her right eye and writing U. N. N. above her left eye to mark his work.

Sealing the brush away he resisted to laugh before taking note of what she was holding '_My sword…so she had it…well I better get that first_' he thought reaching over to grab the hilt but found the sleeping girl had a hard grip. Getting into a better position he climbed onto the bed and positioned himself over 'Please for the love of Kami don't wake up' he prayed slightly for his health.

Onii-sama" she muttered as Naruto made to grab the sword again and pulled at it but she held strong and her eyes started fluttering open "Huh?" she muttered opening her eyes seeing Naruto's face that looked a little scared "WhaAAAAAHHHHmmph!" he cry was stopped by Naruto covering her mouth.

"This isn't what it looks like" he said with a straight face before jumping off the bed, sword in hand just in time before she was able to kick him off. "Azaka, Kamidake" she called as the two guardians appeared while Naruto sped off "I want you t put that scoundrel to death" pointing in the direction of the fleeing Naruto.

She was a little surprised by his speed "Oh my how quickly he runs" she muttered as the guardians began chanting "Her we come, here we come…" while firing at Naruto who dodged the blasts. Running toward Sasami Naruto scooped her up carrying her bridal style "We're out of here Sasami-chan" he said as she squealed in excitement.

Naruto continued to weaving in and out of the guardians blasts "Sasami-chan can't you do anything about those two?" he asked "They're my Onee-chan's, there's nothing I can do" she said happily. "Terrific" he muttered before coming to a fork in the road "Onii-chan this way" she pointed as Naruto just ran hoping to save his and the girls skin.

"In there hurry" she said pointing to a hollow tree which he jumped inside to find a hole that was inside all the while Sasami laughing at the fun she was having. '_Yeah…it's gonna take a lot of ramen after tonight'_ he thought falling down the hole.

**XBreakX**

Ryoko yawned inside of her cell, she hoped Naruto would get here soon knowing just how crafty the boy was. As luck would have it Naruto popped up from the ground nearby the cage "Well look who's here" she muttered happily seeing the blonde.

"Now where are we?" Naruto asked himself his back turned to the cage with Ryoko "Yoohoo, Yoohoo, Yoohoo!" she shouted out to him waving. "Ryoko-chan, thank Kami" he said happily while she smirked hearing the suffix "Great timing" she said ready to bust out of her current position "You okay in there Ryoko?" he then asked getting a slight pout from the woman.

"Yeah never better but why'd you drop the chan?" she questioned as Naruto nervously looked away "Erm maybe we should get you out of there first" hoping to drop the subject "In that case if I had my gems I could get out of here" she suggested.

"No, I think I have an idea to get you out though, I actually forgot about it before" he said putting his hands into the snake sign an channelling his chakra, unknowingly making the Tenchi-ken glow. Almost immediately the tree branches opened up for Ryoko "What did you do?" she asked a little impressed.

"I've been practicing Mokuton or control of plant life I'm surprised it worked so well" he said touching the wood of the cage. "Ne, Ne?" heard Ryoko as she felt something tug her sleeve looking down she found Sasami "What's this?" Ryoko asked Naruto.

Sasami bowed "Hello it's nice to meet you, I'm Sasami" she said smiling "Uh…yeah" responded Ryoko taken aback by the little jurian girl in front of her. "Hey onii-chan who is this old lady? Is she a friend of yours also" asked Sasami making Naruto wince knowing how girls absolutely hated having their age commented on.

"Old…Lady?" said Ryoko her hair flaring slightly and her anger barely restrained before her face putting on a big smile and putting her hand on Sasami's head. "Hai I'm his friend, but I'm not an old lady. You know what I mean little girl?" she said shaking the girls head hard.

Sasami smiled even though her neck was hurting a bit "Ow that kind of hurts" she said in a slightly pained voice especially when her neck could be heard popping. "Wonder why it I didn't have any problems controlling the trees. Usually I can barely get anything" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Hey that's Yosho-onii-chan's sword" Sasami pointed to the sword's hilt that was poking out his pocket. Naruto blinked pulling it out "What? Yosho-onii-chan?" he said confused 'She can't mean Yosho from the legend can she?' he thought wondering just how old the girl was.

"Uh-huh, but why were you able to use it?" she asked him her finger on her lip. Ryoko clapped her hands as she laughed "Oh yes show me that sword of yours Naruto" she told him in a happy tone Eh?" said Naruto unsure of what she was planning. "Now don't move" she said wrapping her arms around him by his neck making him blush at her closeness "R-Ryoko what are you doing?"

Ryoko just continued smiling "You can trust me, relax" she said pulling him close pressing his body against her "Ryoko please just tell me-" he was cut off as she put her head against his "Be quiet" she said softly with her eyes closed. Naruto did as he gazed at her face 'So…beautiful…' he thought, while Sasami watched in slight curiosity.

The gems on Ryoko's wrist and on the sword began to glow but Naruto was transfixed on Ryoko's face, never really being this close to many women before without threat of a beating. He couldn't help it as he closed his own eyes and moved his head forward bring his lips close to her getting a wiff of her scent which was a combination of sake and the forest.

Just as his lips were about to meet hers a voice called out "That's far enough" came the voice of Ayeka. Naruto moved his head back in surprise while Ryoko scowled 'Damn that woman I nearly got him to kiss me' she thought as she knew what Naruto had been about to do.

Ryoko's face then cracked up as she saw Ayeka's face "And here comes the ojou-chan…Hahahaha" she couldn't help but burst out seeing the drawings on her face and also spotted the signature on her face and knew it was Naruto's work. Sasami was giggling too as she moved herself behind Naruto's legs "What is so funny" Ayeka demanded glaring at the pair.

"Onee-chan, your face….it's funny….have a look" said Sasami in between giggles and pointing "Sasami what are you doing here" Ayeka asked still annoyed at the laughing faces as Naruto had joined in now. "I was bored" she responded "Onee-chan you really need to check your face" she said trying to stop giggling.

"Oh very well, Azaka" she ordered "Ha" the guardian responded bring a mirror showing Ayeka's face to her. When she saw the work of art on her face she first thought it was Ryoko but remembered the earth boy's name, Naruto and saw she had the initials U.N.N and figured it was him especially since he had been close to her a few minutes ago. She rolled up her sleeve wiping off some of the ink from her face.

She glared at Naruto who whistled innocently "I believe you name was Naruto, correct?" she asked thinking of how she could punish the man for his offence to her face. "Yeah that's me" he said with a grin on his face almost make Ayeka lose control since he was acting like a male Ryoko. Ryoko herself was chuckling as he had also gotten under Ayeka's skins too.

"I have a question I'd like to ask you" she said seriously which Naruto responded to by stopping his smirk and nodding seeing as this was important to her, plus he'd had his fun. Seeing his face Ayeka continued "Where is the owner of the sword you hold?" she asked.

"Eh…well he dies a long time ago" he answered honestly to her as Ayeka went wide eyes "You're lying" she said not wanting to believe. "Well according to the ancient legend I heard he did anyway" he said 'obviously the sword's owner is someone important to her' he thought seeing her face and look of pain.

"What was his name" she asked almost not wanting to know "It was Yosho…" he said seeing her face going pale at this "On no" she said in horror. "Does that help?" he asked rubbing the back if his head feeling a little guilty of his prank now seeing her face.

"Oh yeah, he dies didn't he?" Ryoko said not much caring "That's too bad" she said but Naruto turned givng a small glare. "It isn't true! You're trying to trick me" she shouted not wanting to believe Naruto and trying to convince herself.

"Azaka, Kamidake" she called "Ha" the two replied as the two rushed forward "Onee-chan!" said Sasami to her sister not liking her rash action. Ryoko grabbed Sasami and held a beam blade to her throat "Order your blockheads to back off" she told Ayeka.

"You play dirty to the end" said Ayeka as she mentally commanded the ship to restrain Ryoko which it did by vine coming out the ceiling and tie her up. "Bye-bye lady" said Sasami while Ryoko looked a little sheepish at her situation "Sasami come over here" Ayeka called to her sister.

She was about to do so but saw Naruto about to be attacked by one of the guardians and quickly got in front of him her arms out "Get back Azaka no! Get back" she ordered hoping to stop him. "Sasami-chan" Naruto shouted looking at the sword before holding it out as it glowed causing the ship to restrain the two guardians and Ryoko being set free.

"What are you doing Naruto?" asked Ryoko "Um kinda making it up as I go" he answered honestly. "What's happening? I gave you an order to capture them" Ayeka said watching the two get captured before noticing the glowing. '_The sword…the master key is in sync with him. It shouldn't react to anyone but those of royal blood. So why is it…?'_

The realization came to her "It can't be…no it can't be true" she said dropping to her knees. Seeing her distracted Ryoko wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck who shivered as she held her body close "Naruto call Ryo-Ohki. You want to go home don't you?" she told him.

"Just make sure to return my kaa-san's house alright Ryoko" she ndded as Naruto mentally called to the ship. "I can't believe it. I won't believe it, it is impossible" Ayeka said in denial almost in tears "Suit yourself" said Ryoko as the ship began shaking "But you should know where you're standing isn't quite safe" she said as Ayeka jumped out of the way as the bottom spike of Ryo-Ohki burst through the floor.

This caused the guardians to get thrown in their restraints pinning Ayeka to the floor, "Told you so" Ryoko said with a victorious grin "Lets go Naruto" she said pulling him to Ryo-Ohki "Thank you little girl" she called to Sasami as she and Naruto phased through the crystal.

"By-bye, onii-chan" Sasami waved to Naruto, while an embarrassed Ayeka pinned down ordered to her guardian "Do something quickly" but Azaka was unable to move due to the restraints "I'm sorry" it stuttered. "I will never forgive that woman" Ayeka vowed against Ryoko.

**XBreakX**

As Ryoko and Naruto appeared on the bridge of Ryo-Ohki Ryoko immediately took control "I'll make her follow is to earth. As long as she's up here she'll only give us trouble" she said voicing her plan. "Just don't hurt them too badly Ryoko" said Naruto agreeing "Huh, you're actually agreeing with me, why?" she asked surprised by his response.

"Right now she's really upset but also stubborn with you as her target of frustration, with that who knows what she'll do. However I ask you to go easy because of Sasami-chan. She's a nice girl and doesn't need to get hurt" he explained which she nodded to "Alright let's do this" she said with a smirk.

Ryo-Ohki turned over putting Ayeka's ship face the earth now before falling toward earth making the two ships heat up on re-entry. "Ryo-Ohki's mass is growing abnormally" informed Azaka to Ayeka as an alarm sounded. "Why aren't they under our control?" Ayeka asked calmly despite the situation they were in "They must have used he master key" said Kamidake.

The ship rocked as a piece of the ship broke off from the heat "What are you doing, attack, attack!" Ayeka ordered "It's too dangerous" said Kamidake. "Its decent velocity is increasing. If we fall to earth even Ryo-oh will not escape serious damage" said Azaka to Ayeka "How unreasonable that woman is" Ayeka said aloud as Ryoko's giggling could be heard over the speakers.

"Ryoko-san, stop this immediately" Ayeka demanded at the image of a smiling Ryoko on screen, as she did more parts of Ryu-Oh broke off Even you won't be able t escape unharmed, say something?" she demanded but only succeeding in making Ryoko smile more. There were more explosion on the exterior of Ayeka's ship "Stop this immediately, I know you can hear me" she demanded as Ryoko smiled enjoying once more getting one up on Ayeka.

"So seconds to Earth's surface" said a panicked Kamidake while on Ryo-Ohki Naruto was starting to question his logic in trusting Ryoko. "Erm Ryoko don't you think this is going to far?" she smiled not looking from the screen "Not at all Naruto" she said happily while Ayeka stared at Ryoko's image "Ryoko-san, please stop!" she said.

But it had no effect and seeing this Ayeka made her decision "Jettison the ship's exterior" she commanded. The ship's wooden frame shot off cushioning them as they hit the water but the red part of the ship was still attached to Ryo-Ohki as they slipped across the water.

Naruto sighed slightly at Ayeka's thinking and looked to Ryoko who still had a smile on her face _'She's as crazy as me, she knew Ayeka would make her ship's exterior take the hit of the impact and so prevent her from leaving earth'_ he thought before he sound the ship to be spinning. The extra weight of Ryu-oh made them bounce on the water making everyone dizzy and unable to stop them from crashing into a nearby bridge.

**XBreakX**

"_Our top story this morning, around 4 A.M., an object believed to be a meteor fell on the Great Naruto Bridge. Destroying the bridge on impact. As a result, trade between Nami no Kuni and Hi no Kuni has been temporarily stopped, with no word as to when service will be restored. Other damage is under investigation by local police and shinobi forces." _

Naruto turned off the T.V. sighing as he had both managed to learn that the bridge from his first mission was named after him but also he had managed to destroy it too 'Just me luck' he thought eating the breakfast Sasami made for him and Jiraiya.

"Wow, take a look at that, it's a major story. And well done Naruto you managed to get a bridge named after you" said Jiraiya munch on his rice. "What's wrong you don't look well at all Naruto, bad night in" he said with a slight grin which Naruto responded to by flicking some rice in his face.

"Hey cut that out, we got back safely didn't we? You should be thankful" he said wiping his face of the rice. "Of course the house is now a bit closer to Konoha and close to your Katsuhito still. Pretty convenient if you ask me" he said going back to his meal.

"East this, it's good" said Ryoko offering him one of the dishes "Thanks Ryoko-chan" he said seeing as she didn't seem to mind the suffix "You're lucky you don't have a scratch" she said smiling 'Yeah but my scratches heal very quickly' he thought to himself. "You really ought to be thanking me" she continued her eyes half closed.

Jiraiya began giggling perversely at the ideas of 'thanking' the girl before he found more rice in his face "After all I took care of you and protected you at my own personal risk" she said before being cut off. "But most of the crash was absorbed by our ship. That's why you were okay" Sasami explained tucking into her food too.

"So that's why our landing point was off?" Ryoko said thinking in mild wonder before shivering "I almost landed back in that damn cave" she said not wanting to back to that place ever again. Jiraiya wiping his face then noticed something "I thought there was another young lady with you, where'd she go?" he asked getting more rice in his face.

"Ahh what I do this time?" he asked having to wipe his face as the other two giggled "You really have to ask? Just eat your food Ero-sennin" he said taking a bite of some of the fish. Ryoko smiled seeing how Naruto acted and was thankful knowing that the man was a massive pervert before pointing to Ayeka by her crashed ship "She's over there."

Ayeka outside was trying to pull pieces of her ship Ryu-oh out of the water she managed to get a small piece before looking at the state of her ship. She rushed back to the home "Sasami what are you doing? Come and help me save Ryu-oh my ship" she pleaded to her sister.

Sasami lowered her chopsticks from her mouth "It's too big for us to handle…" she said "I'd help but even with Kage Bunshin there's no way to get it all out I'm sorry" added Naruto. "We'll never get it out" Sasami finished sending Naruto a thankful nod for the offer.

Ayeka silently fumed in anime tears hearing this before running back to her ship "I can't get stranded on a remote planet like this, I simply can't. Oh my ship, my Ryu-oh" she cried tripping throwing the pieces of she had at the main part of Ryu-oh. This caused it to sink further into the lake which Ayeka began to cry over slightly.

Naruto inside could only think _'Well what's life without a few surprises. And who knows it could be interesting with these girls around when we head back to Konoha_.' Ryoko on the other hand only smiled seeing him accept all this and letting her stay '_I wonder how long it would take me to get him to kiss me again…' _she pondered. Jiraiya thoughts were only '_Best seller here I come, Naruto you will be my greatest work, maybe I'll get lucky and more girls will appear soon too'._ Who could know what the universe held for the blonde haired ninja.

**XChapter EndX**

**And that people is my first of the tenchi/Naruto xover hope you all liked it especially with it being extra long than my usuall work. The next chapter will cover episode three and most likely the return to Konoha. Please don't flame me over how Naruto acted it's just how I would expect him to act and Ryoko was always my fav of the tenchi girls. Also yes I'm giving Naruto Mokuton because it will fit well with the whole jurian theme if you ask me.**

**I will be attempting to blend the shippuden story with the Ryo-Ohki series of tenchi so Mihoshi and Washu will appear in the future. Till next time Bye**


	2. Truth and Homecoming

**Uzumaki of Jurai**

**Chapter 2: Truth and Homecoming**

**I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo**

**Naruto Pairings: Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami/Tsunami, Washu, Mihoshi, Ryo-Ohki (Female form), Fū, and two other Naruto characters**

**Kiyone wont be added as she is from the universe series not Ryo-Ohki ova series just letting you know. Also the appearance of Mihoshi wont come till abut after the Sasuke retrial arc so be patient.**

**I know I have other stories to do but I love tenchi so much as a classic series I just had to do another chapter**

**XChapter StartX**

At dawns first light Naruto was currently training with his clones, each having their assigned duty while he was in the process of practicing his kenjutsu with his weighted boken. His Oji-san had given him weighted clothes to help out when he first started which consisted of a blue short sleeved kimono top and grey pants, simple attire but effective.

Naruto after progressing with his fuinjutsu also employed the use of gravity seals to further improve his strength and speed, he hadn't taken them off in sometime and honestly was unsure just how strong he had gotten. Katsuhito was proud of him using his initiative like that and taught Naruto all he could in the sword, including moves Naruto would never have dreamed of an example was channelling his chakra into the blade and releasing it all at a single point, with Naruto's reserves it was a devastating attack.

He loved training with his sword as it made him feel closer to his Oji-san and in a way his mother as he had told him she had picked up the sword at his age. However Naruto made sure that all he had learned didn't go to his head and remembered that by taking up the sword you must respect it for it is an extension of yourself so you should never turn your back on it, and use it wisely not for things like revenge.

Thinking back Naruto wondered what the techniques he knew would be like if he had the Tenchi-kun since the blade was as strong as steel yet light as a feather it only being a hilt. He had given it back to Ayeka as a sign of respect and the fact it technically belong to her and her half-brother who he learned from Sasami was meant to be married to. He grew a little curious over hers and Sasami's age but then recalled Ryoko and her age so forgot about it.

Sasami had elaborated in that she and other Jurians had longevity and could live hundreds of years without it showing, Naruto hoped to Kami Orochimaru never got a hold of them. This also brought up a thought, since Uzumaki were known for the longevity he would be expected to live a long time but factoring in the Kyuubi and healing factor could mean he might end up like them too. This had slightly scared him but thinking about the girls reassured him slightly as Ryoko at least seemed to want to stay so at least he wouldn't be alone in his old age.

Finishing his Kata he breathed out a deep breath and began dispelling his clones getting the efforts of their training back. he sighed thinking '_Soon I'll be heading back…and I won't ever be the same as before' _

**XBreakX**

Ayeka, woke up with a scream. The dream she just had was the day Yosho had left to chase after Ryoko. She then chased him into somewhere dark, but just as she was about reach him, he turned around and phased into that Naruto person. The remembrance of him giving the Tenchi-ken back to her playing fresh in her memory within the dream, she had then screamed out in sadness only to wake up.

She looked to her side and picked up the Tenchi-ken, holding close to her heart, "He isn't dead, he can't be" she kept insisting to herself. She looked over to her sister and saw she was happily sleeping, so she went up to the window that was in their room and looked to the morning view. Looking at the remaining wreckage of her Ryu-oh that was sticking out of lake nearby, she couldn't help but long to leave this world, "I wish I could go home to planet Jurai" she then noticed something moving in her vision, "Huh?" looking down, she saw it was Ryoko in a new dress.

This one having a green and orange jacket, the green being on right half, while the orange being on the left half, a white long kimono that was parted a bit to show her cleavage with the sides cut to show her legs, showing that they were covered in red spandex pants that seemed connect to the equally red shoes that had a metal circle at the top end of them.

"What's she up to so early?" she pondered seeing Ryoko "What a disgusting thing to see first thing in the morning, that monster woman" she closed the curtains in a huff going to get changed.

Ryoko meanwhile oblivious to Ayeka's gaze was walking across the lake looking for something "Let's see" she said phasing down to the surface of the lake where a lot of the rubble was of the two ships. Looking through the wreckage without apparently needing to breathe she spotted a small black egg and smiled finding it before picking it up and rubbing it against her cheek caringly.

**XBreakX**

Sasami opened the door to the room she and her sister were sharing and walked out before turning back to the person not "Come on Onee-sama" she said politely to her sister. Ayeka poked her head out the door "No I don't want to" she said refusing to leave "Onee-sama you've stayed in this room for one whole week. They're going to think we Jurians don't even have the courtosey to say hello" she insisted to Ayeka trying to coax her out the room.

"No they won't" Ayeka argued loudly before blushing at her outburst "But the head of the home is out now isn't he?" she asked her hand on her cheek. ""Jiraiya-ji-san may be out but Naruto-nii-chan is at home. Plus Naruto-nii-chan is the head of the house, as his kaa-san passed it down to him, it's him who takes care of it" Sasami told her sister.

She then put on a dad look "Onee-sama this is very hard on me" she said with a small sigh "I'm sorry Sasami. I should be the one to worry about these things" Ayeka apologised making Sasami raise an eyebrow before sighing in relief. Ayeka adjusted her kimono before turning to the door "Let's go" she said calmly walking out the room.

Sasami ran ahead of Ayeka and went down the stairs before looking back and making sure Ayeka was following. The only slight problem was that Ryoko poked her head up from her position on the coach making Ayeka huff seeing the woman "How unpleasant" she muttered. Seeing her sister act stubborn Sasami began to pull her by her hands "Onee-sama" she said basically dragging her to the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, look who's here, it's been so long I was beginning to think you died" said Ryoko to Ayeka taunting a little. Sasami looked round "Where's Naruto-nii-chan?" she asked not seeing the blonde "Naruto, well he isn't here that's for sure" she said holding the egg in her lap.

"And I worked so hard to get onee-sama out here" said Sasami disappointed before noticing the egg "Huh?" she walked over to Ryoko "What have you got there? What is it?" she asked happy. Ryoko smiled at the excited girl "You want to know?" she asked she nodded with a "Yes".

Looking at them slightly before huffing and Ryoko smiling enjoying her playing with Ayeka before turning to Sasami "It was born this morning, isn't it adorable?" she said holding it to her cheek. "Did you lay it?" Sasami asked interested about the egg but Ayeka decided to interject "Sasami, don't touch."

It was then the door slided open to reveal Naruto yawning slightly and he rubbed his shoulder. He blinked slightly seeing Ayeka out her room "Ayeka-san" he said surprised. Blushing at her recent behaviour and noticing the handsome face of Naruto she bowed to him "Ah please allow me to express my gratitude for your hospitality to the Jurai Royal Family."

She looked up to see his slightly confused face "Anyway thank you very much" she bowed again to him as he chuckled. "its fine just don't bow to me, I don't deserve it, Ayeka-san" he said rubbing the back of his head smiling slightly "Hey ojou-chan don't you want to know about this egg?" asked Ryoko breaking the mood not liking the blush of Ayeka's face _'I saw him first and I know him better little girl'_ she thought smiling on the outside.

Ayeka turned her head up at Ryoko "I have no intention of listening to your insults" she said huffing again before noticing something in the corner of her eyes. "Sasami what are you doing? You'll get germs from that" she a asked her sister as she rubbed the egg in her hands. Sasami stopped her rubbing and looked up "But Ryoko-nee-chan's baby is going to be born and that's definitely something I want to see" she said cheerfully holding the egg happily.

She then turned to the mother "So are you married, aren't you? Who is the father" she asked the woman who had a cat like grin suggesting mischief was coming before whispering into her ear. "Sasami" said Ayeka loudly not wanting her young sister to spend too much time with Ryoko.

Seeing her reaction Ryoko continued whispering "You see…?" she finished as Sasami exclaimed "Eh? Naruto-nii-chan?" in surprise shocking Ayeka who turned to the now really confused Naruto. He then took note of how angry Ayeka was looking "Um what? Ayeka-san are you alright now?" he asked a little worried seeing the angry woman.

"That certainly is none of your business" she shouted at him before pointing at Ryoko "Why don't you just go over there and hold that egg with that monster woman" she told him. "Ayeka-san please don't call Ryoko-chan that and what's this egg?" he asked as Ryoko leaned against his shoulder smiling "I'm so happy to be bearing the child of the man I love"

"Child? When the heck did this happen, Ryoko-chan what's going on" he asked as she placed the egg in his hands "Later now hold it tight it wont be long" she said amused. All eyes turned to the egg "Okay seriously what's going on" asked Naruto as he felt the egg shake before cracking and a brown rabbit foot popping out of the shell. "What?" said Naruto confused still holding onto the egg not wanting to hurt whatever it was.

Sasami gasped watching but began giggling seeing the head of the animal pop out showing a cat like face with bunny, but still cat like ears. 'Odd…like a mix of two animals…a cabbit' he thought as the cabbit meowed with its eyes closed. Naruto took note of the ruby jewel on it's forehead before Ryoko took the cabbit and began nuzzling it to her face "Come here, my little Ryo-Ohki-chan" she said in a loving tone.

"Ryo-Ohki…your ship? You mean that this cabbit is…" he asked as Ryoko laughed at his expression "Ryo-Ohki?" Ayeka narrowed her eyes at the little furry animal in Ryoko's arms. "Yeah this is Ryo-Ohki's child" she said petting it's furry head.

"Can a shapship have a bady?" asked Sasami wide eyed and amazed looking at Ryo-Ohki "Sure, my ship was totally destroyed, so it reproduced itself" she said smiling at the faces of Naruto and Ayeka. "You must be crazy to think it's Naruto's child here's no blonde hair for a start but she does have his whiskers" she chuckled.

"Yeah I thought that was kind of strange" commented Sasami in an amused tone while her sister huffed at the spectacle. "This is so typical, you're all making fun of me" she said turning around to leave "Ayeka-san please wait we're not making fun of you" said Naruto grasping her arms "At least I'm not"

She shrugged off his arms before slapping him across the face "Let go you ca" she said as the sound echoed " thought you were different, you're no better than that demon so go back to her" she said harshly before running out. However a she left Naruto felt his anger rise at her comment his eyes changing to slitted red, Ryoko was quick to react putting Ryo-Ohki down and getting to his side "Naruto, calm down you don't want to scare Sasami" she whispered as he remembered Sasami an Ayeka didn't know but it seemed Ryoko did.

As Ayeka ran out she managed to bump into Katsuhito "Oops" he said as he held her shoulders Ayeka looked ready to cry but held her self strong I beg you pardon before looking up at Katsuhito's face and almost seemed to recognise him. "Is something the matter, Ojou-san/" he asked as Ayeka couldn't help but stare at his rose coloured eyes before blushing "No. Nothing really" she said walking away.

Back in the room Ryo-Ohki was climbing the coach as Sasami watched and quickly became friends as Ryo-Ohki jumped up and perched herself on her shoulder with a happy meow. Ryoko meanwhile was still at Naruto's side "You okay Naruto?" she asked worried slightly "Yeah I'm fine and thanks for that. But I take it you _know_ he said as she nodded.

"For some time but it doesn't bother me, although it seems your anger sets it of still" she whispered as Sasami played with her new friend. "I'm better at controlling it and my emotions but sometimes choice words set me off but thanks Ryoko-chan for keeping me calm" he said as she put on a big smile "You are so sweet" her hands began rubbing his chest and her face to his whisker marks much to his hidden pleasure.

"You're so sweet to be concerned about me" she said happily as her hands went further south making him flush "Oi above the belt please" he said hoping to control his body's reactions. "Fine I can do this later, but Naruto where is the sword?" she asked ceasing her roaming hands…for now.

"The sword? I gave it back to Ayeka-san" he said as she went bug eyed and grabbed his shirt hearing this "You what? But that sword contains all of my energy source" she exclaimed before putting on a small fainting act swaying back "What is she uses it?"

She however fell into the hands of Katsuhito "Oh second time today, I guess I'm lucky" said Katsuhito as he gave Ryoko's breasts a squeeze making Naruto's look at him oddly "Oji-san, I'm shocked at this I expect it more from Ero-sennin. I take it the seals working fine?" he said as Naruto had using his fathers work created a transportation seal for his oji-san that let him teleport from his shrine to the house instantly.

"What are you doing dirty Jiji" shouted Ryoko sending a hard punch at the old man only for him to calmly block it with his palm. Naruto didn't bat an eye knowing that his oji-san had a lot of strength despite his age, he would put his strength on equal terms with Tsunade. "What a spry lady we've got here" he smiled as Ryoko pulled her fist away and stared at it then Katsuhito in confusion.

He then walked over to Sasami with Ryo-Ohki situated on her head "Now then this is Naruto's baby is it?" he asked scratching her under her chin "No Ji-chan this is Ryo-Ohki. She just hatched from an egg" Sasami explained as Katsuhito petted her and Ryo-Ohki on her head while she smiled at.

"I see, I see" he said looking at Naruto "Naruto now that you are a father of a child…" he started "What are you talking about Oji-san?" he asked not believe what his grandfather was saying. "…You'll have to become responsible, not that you aren't already but now you've got a bumpy road ahead" he lectured.

Naruto just rubbed the bridge of his nose "You know, there's no pint in arguing I'm just going to leave" he said leaving and once the door closed Katsuhito called out "Naruto don't forget practice this afternoon" Sasami meanwhile looked a little worried "Onii-chan" she said.

Seeing her face Katsuhito smiled down at her "Don't worry, Naruto has taken care of himself for a long time. Plus he's a lot smarter now than he was when we first met" he said to her "Although his inherited his mother's stubbornness."

Ryo-Ohki then turned on her position on Sasami's head before jumping off and heading to the window "Ryo-Ohki-chan" Sasami said following the cabbit. Said animal ended up running into the glass door making herself get hit and roll back before getting up, shaking her head "What it it Ryo-Ohki-chan" Sasami asked.

She looked out the window to see her sister as she looked at the remains of Ryu-oh, Ryo-Ohki then phased through the window like Ryoko could. "Hey where are you going?" said Sasami trying to follow but forgetting she couldn't phase though walls and banged her head as Ryo-Ohki had "Ryo-Ohki-chan?" she called before jumping hearing the crash behind her.

She looked seeing Ryoko by now destroyed stairs evidently she had punched. She then looked to Sasami and Katsuhito the later smiling as she asked "What?" she asked as if nothing had happened.

XBreakX

Outside Ayeka silently stared at the remains of her ship Ryu-oh knowing that salvaging it would be near impossible now, and the fact that her brother was most likely dead too. By her feet Ryo-Ohki noticed the sad look on her face and rubbed her head against her leg hoping to cheer her up. Feeling something against her leg Ayeka jumped in surprised hoping to scare away whatever the creature was.

After a moment she looked down to see the culprit was Ryo-Ohki who meowed happily as Ayeka had stopped crying "Ryo-Ohki" she exclaimed with an annoyed face before trying to shoo her away "Go away you little dirty thing" she said to the cabbit. Ryo-Ohki just tilted her head cutely before hopping toward her which Ayeka reacted to by stepping back before the cabbit moved closer.

Ayeka huffed crossing her arms "Very well, I want you to stay right there. I'll be the one to go away" she said pointing to herself before starting to leave. "Don't you dare follow me" she warned as she walked off and immediately followed by Ryo-Ohki.

As she walked through the forest Ryo-Ohki continued to follow her, she was constantly checking to see if she was there. She turned off at a foot path before looking back catching her in the act "I said don't follow me" she said as Ryo-Ohki stopped and quickly rushed into the bush before poking her head out with a look of 'sorry'.

Not much caring Ayeka turned back but then noticed something by Ryo-Ohki "The Royal Teardrop?" she said in surprise seeing a flower that she'd seen many a time on Jurai. Bending down she plucked the flower nearby the cabbit "No…it can't be" she muttered remembering once offering the flower to Yosho as it was the same colour as his eyes.

As the memory hit her of being betrothed to Yosho and to be wed once older made her start to cry her tears dripping on the lower part of her kimono. Seeing her crying Ryo-Ohki hopped into her lap and licked her hand as a tear hit her nose but Ayeka moved her hands to her face to try and stop her crying "Leave me alone, please leave me alone" she said sadly.

Ryo-Ohki jumped off as told looked sad trying to think of something to cheer Ayeka up. When she moved her hands from her eyes she found a flower being held up by Ryo-Ohki in her mouth offering it to Ayeka. "For me?" she asked as Ryo-Ohki gave her an eye smile meowing in confirmation as Ayeka took the flower giggling "You funny little thing" she said in a thankful tone.

Ryo-Ohki hopped in her lap again as Ayeka started to pet and scratch under her chin "Don't you know that I hate out?" she asked in a happy tone as the cabbit licked her hand making Ayeka giggle again at the kind actions of Ryo-Ohki.

**XBreakX**

Back at the Uzumaki clan home, Ryoko phased through the floor of Ayeka's and Sasami's room. Looking around, she saw no one was in and then started to look through all the luggage that was salvaged from Ryu-oh "Lets see…" she muttered looking for obviously the sword but unable to find it. "Just where would she keep that sword?" she asked herself before noticing a holographic image of Yosho "Ah Yosho, her onii-sama" she said scowling but then put on a thoughtful look "Good riddance to him" she said happy.

"Onee-chan where are you?" shouted the voice of Sasami behind the door "This doesn't look good" she muttered phasing out of the room via a nearby wall just as Sasami entered the room. "No she isn't here. Where did everyone go to?" she wondered feeling a little lonely.

**XBreakX**

Back outside Ayeka sat under a nearby tree with Ryo-Ohki napping on her lap "So tell me what do I do now?" she asked the sleeping cabbit. "With my spaceship destroyed I can neither fly nor communicate with my people" she muttered scratching Ryo-Ohki's belly "The only clue I have is the sword. I wonder…" she said as she looked over to the lake from her position on the hill side.

Could my onii-sama really be…" she muttered as Ryo-Ohki yawned cutely in her lap "But you don't understand a word I say" she said as the now awake Ryo-Ohki seemed to hear something and jumped off Ayeka's lap to head toward the sound. "What is it?" asked Ayeka "You'll get lost" she said as Ryo-Ohki gestured with her ears before running into the forest.

"Ryo-Ohki-chan" Ayeka called as she rushed after the cabbit quickly loosing sight of her "I can't find her anywhere" she muttered concerned for the cabbit which seemed to be much better that her apparent parent Ryoko. She then heard the sounds of grunting and the sound of something hitting against wood.

Coming to a clearing she found Katsuhito and several Naruto's all having a different task; some were holding leaves in their hands, other with seeds and some just concentrating on the air itself (Pulling water from air) and oddly there were some just meditating while balanced on a stone slab balanced on a small spike.

The only lone Naruto was currently hopping from tall stone pillars from the ground while knocking a piece of wood tied to a rope with a boken. "Make sure to watch your feet Naruto" said Katsuhito from the side "I know" he said maintaining the exercise as Ayeka watched in amazement seeing the boy easily jumping on the small pillars without showing any signs of stress.

"Alright, that's enough of that come down" said Katsuhito as Naruto jumped down with no signs of pain from the tall drop. "Now let's start with the basic patterns, as basics can win a battle a lot of the time" said Katsuhito in his own training gear and boken in hand "Okay" Naruto responded.

the two of them held their bokens at their sides before laying them on their left shoulders Ayeka looked surprised at the action "Ready?" asked Katsuhito "Yes" Naruto replied as the two went charging past each other and started going through the kata. Ayeka's eyes went wide seeing Naruto's stance _'That's…'_ as he practised an image of Yosho came over Naruto _'That's just like the swordplay routines of Jurai Royal Family, Onii-sama'_ she thought in shock.

"It may be a clue to his whereabouts, Naruto-sama" she called before slipping down the slope behind her with a scream "Eh?" Naruto looked to where he heard his name get called out before he was hit in the head by his grandfather "OW" he cried holding his head. "What's wrong Naruto? You're a sitting duck" said his grandfather "Was that part of the routine?" he asked getting back to his feet.

"Nope" his grandfather said plainly as Naruto was tempted to throttle the man before walking over to where he heard the scream "What was that?" he said before covering his eyes blushing as in her current position Ayeka's luscious legs were bare to see.

"Ouch, why must I suffer from this kind of disgrace?" Ayeka whined before noticing Naruto and quickly trying to cover her modesty. "What are you doing down there?" he asked dropping down the slope to her "Are you alright" he asked letting his concern for her overtake his hormones.

"I'm sorry, I'm alright" she answered "Ayeka-san" said Naruto worriedly "I'm alright" she insisted getting to her feet before going down again hissing in pain "It hurts" she told him as she held onto his arm with her own. Naruto noticed the blood from her leg "Red blood" he muttered to himself as he had been curious to the colour of their blood being aliens.

"Eh?" Ayaka said confused "Oh nothing" he waved off his comment as his grandfather came by "What are you doing there?" he asked before going on one knee and examining Ayeka's leg "Hmm, it looks like a bad sprain" he said wrapping a piece of cloth around her ankle.

"Excuse me" Ayeka muttered getting the old man attention "That sword-play routine you were performing…" she tried to ask as Katsuhito turned to Naruto "Naruto carry this young lady home on your back. She better not be using this foot for a while" he told him getting an affirmative nod from the boy.

Sir did I say anything to offend you?" Ayeka asked thinking she had upset the old man walking away "I'll be on my way home. You take care of her Naruto" he said walking away from the scene while Naruto looked a little curiously at his grandfather as he had openly avoided the question Ayeka was trying to ask before turning back to Ayeka seeing her sad face.

**XBreakX**

"Ryoko-Nee-chan, Ryoko-Nee-chan" Sasami called out to the bummed out woman laying on the couch, bummed out because she couldn't find the Tenchi-ken anywhere "It's raining" she told the cyan haired woman as soon as she made it over to the couch. Ryoko just grunting at what she said," stop the rain, my sister and the others are still outside," Sasami pleaded to Ryoko.

"Eehh on this planet they don't have a way of doing that yet" she told her. Meanwhile in Ame a orange haired man with multiple piercings sneezed "Everything alright" asked a blue haired woman with a flower in her hair "Yes everything is fine" he informed her. Back with Ryoko she suddenly had a bright idea "Hey Sasami-chan do you happen to know where your onee-chan keeps Naruto's sword" she asked happy expecting her answers from the little girl.

"Eh…she carries it with her wherever she goes, I think" she answered to the best of her knowledge making Ryoko do a 180 "Of course" she muttered laying back down on the couch.

**XBreakX**

Naruto was currently running through the forest with Ayeka on his back trying to look for shelter from the rain, he knew being out in it too long would be bad for Ayeka as she didn't have his immune system. However as luck would have it he came across a familiar sight 'Well I'll be…I didn't think I'd ever see this again' he thought looking at the shed where Mizuki had tricked him all those years ago. 'WE must be closer to Konoha than I thought, although I did run quite far' he mused sliding the door open and walking in placing Ayeka on one of the benches inside.

Once inside he took off his weighted shirt and wringed it out not noticing Ayeka blushing up a storm seeing his six pack chest but his body structure wasn't overly bulky instead seemed to me made for speed too. She also took note of the different marking n his stomach and arms alongside the numerous scars over his body including a large almost fist shaped one.

Using one of the storage seals on his wrist Naruto unsealed a small towel he kept there for training "Here, you can dry yourself off with this" he offered with a small smile. He noticed that she seemed to be shivering while also not meeting his eyes. Looking round he made a small pile of nearby wood and created a small crater using earth jutsu before lighting them with a fire jutsu much Ayeka's amazement.

Knowing she would need to get out her wet clothes Naruto turned to the door "I'll go outside for a bit while you dry yourself off" he said getting a small nod, leaving the shed closing the do behind him. He shivered a little but shrugged it off being used to cold weather before looking up at the sky "Not long now" he muttered thinking about him leaving his home again.

Inside Ayeka stripped off her wet clothing and laid it down neatly before wiping her self with the towel but as she did she thought about the owner Naruto and how she been treating him this past week. She also remembered slapping him _'I shouldn't have done that, he apologised for that prank a week ago and he actually wasn't laughing either. Ohh I shouldn't have used those words I doubt her took it nicely, then again who would' _she thought a little guilty.

The sound of clattering came from somewhere in the shed she looked behind her to see what made the noise but saw nothing before turning back round, only for the sound of clattering to be heard again. "What is it?" she asked herself sitting down just as something jumped from the shadows and landed face first onto her breasts, her face went red before screaming in fright.

Hearing her Naruto rushed inside "Ayeka-san what's wrong?" he asked as said girl clung to the boy for protection and Naruto began searching the room for signs of danger while putting his hands on her waist. "Something…something lunged at me" she said clinging to his body, looking down Naruto saw the source of the incident as Ryo-Ohki poked her head out with tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she meowed in apology.

Naruto sighed in relief "Don't worry it's only Ryo-Ohki" he told Ayeka as Ayeka turned her head to see the sad faced Ryo-Ohki "Oh…she scared the daylights out of me, the naughty thing" she said her hand feeling something soft and warm "Eh?" she muttered looking up to see Naruto's face looking down at hers making her face flush as did his making the two separate from their position.

"Um…I guess I'll just go back outside" he said not wanting Ayeka to feel awkward around him turning to leave "Outside…" she muttered making his stop and turn to see her concerned face "Outside must be cold" she said not wanting him to stay out in the rain. Naruto himself was having trouble keeping his blush controlled as he had little experience being in the same room with women wearing wet clothes like Ayeka was.

Te two sat down by the fire while Ryo-Ohki roamed around the inside of the shed "I guess I misunderstood certain things" Ayeka said to Naruto "Hmm?" he said wondering what she was talking about "Since you were with Ryoko-san, I thought you were her friend" she said to him a little quiet.

"Well she is my friend but I tend to make friends quickly really, then again I class you as a friend too Ayeka-san" he told her erecting a blush on her face knowing he didn't dislike her. "But it really all started when I opened the gate" he told her "The gate?" she asked him curiously.

He nodded "There is a cave nearby the shrine, the shrine where my Oji-san lives and Ryoko was locked up in it" he explained "My Onii-sama did that" said Ayeka knowing how strong her brother was. "Yosho, right" Naruto muttered "That's what the legend says" he continued before there was a silence "Can I ask you a question Ayeka-san?"

Oh…sure" she nodded looking up at him as he did the same "What are you going to do now?" he asked concerned for his friend. "I know I cannot return to my planet now. I must continue the search for my brother, only its hard for me having no relatives on this alien planet" she said sadly knowing that she and her sister were on their own on an alien planet.

"In that case just stay with us" he said plainly and simply "I'm responsible for all this by unsealing Ryoko-chan. Plus…" he smiled softly making her face go redder "Since you are related to Yosho that makes us family too in a way" he said happily.

"Yosho was my half-brother" she informed him as Naruto stayed quiet for her explanation "You may think it odd to marry your brother…" Naruto could only think '_No, you see it all the time in clans in Konoha, especially the Hyuga so that the Kekkei Genkai remain strong and so called pure'_ he listened as Ayeka continued.

"But even thought my parents arranged the engagement I was happy about it" he face then turned sad "Just…just to think that I won't be able to share this feeling with my onii-sama I don't…" tears began to fall from her face thinking this "I don't know what to do anymore" she said covering her face.

Naruto began to think of something before remembering "His ship…it must have been destroyed just like yours was" he said before standing up and smiling at her. "If he crashed it means he was stranded here but if he had longevity like you said, its very possible that he's still alive Ayeka-san so please…cheer up okay" him saying this relieved Ayeka as she smiled believing his words.

He then heard Ryo-Ohki meowing meaning she wanted his attention to he looked down "What's up Ryo-Ohki-chan?" he saw she had dragged a basket full of carrots over "Carrots…you want this carrot?" he asked picking one up she nodded and he smiled picking her up and setting her on his lap feeding her the carrot which she nibbled up be and meowed in happiness at the taste.

Carrot's huh" he chuckled as Ayeka giggled watching him feed the little cabbit "Eat enough of these and you'll grow into a spaceship Ryo-Ohki-chan" he said smiling as the cabbit nodded in agreement eating her carrot enjoying he petting Naruto was also giving her.

**XBreakX**

After a little while the sound of rain ceased and Naruto opened the door to check outside seeing clear skies "Well it looks like it cleared up" he said looking back to Ayeka holding out his hand "Well, lets go" he said as Ayeka stared for a few seconds before taking his hand.

The two began making their way back to the clan home both fully clothed again and Ayeka back on Naruto's back enjoying the ride to her hidden pleasure. As they walked she spotted a large tree in the distance "Huh, what is that?" she asked as Naruto looked in the direction of the tree. Naruto tried to remember it and then called forth the knowledge "That's the Original Tree. apprantly it's the tree that the Shodaime Hokage first learned to used Mokuton or Wood Release" he explained before asking "Would you like to go see it?"

She nodded feeling something familiar about the tree and the three of them made their way with Ryo-Ohki having several carrots strapped to her back while holding one in her mouth. When they got there Naruto let Ayeka walk over to the tree as she inspected it.

"There is no doubt, this is Funaho, its alive" she said in relief "Funaho…?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow "My onii-sama's ship" she elaborated to Naruto "Remember there was a tree exactly like this on my ship? This tree is the heart and soul of the ship"

Naruto placed his hand on the tree's trunk "So this tree can transform into one of those giant shapships?" he asked curious wondering if the tree was the source of the Mokuton ability. She shook her head "No this tree has taken root, it can't become a ship" she said taking out the Tenchi-kun and tapping the trunk twice as electricity sparked out the end making it send out a high pitched tone.

The tree's leaves began lighting up and shooting rainbow like beams around them which reflected off the water into the sky "Whoa, what's happening?" said Naruto slightly amazed at the spectacle. "The ship's memory" Ayeka explained as images of pasts events began to appear "Memory?" said Naruto curious as the image became clearer.

He looked around and saw it was space again, but then he saw something coming out from the darkness of it "what is that?" Just then, Ryo-Ohki and another Juraian ship flew by "that's my Onii-sama's ship," Ayeka confirmed to Naruto.

As the two fought from their ships on the planet's surface, another fight was being shown, this one showing Ryoko in a sort of berserk like state, fighting a man in royal clothing. This man having tanned skin, red eyes, and long black hair "Ryoko, she almost looks like..." he said remembering how he got in his jinchuuriki state "And that's Yosho" he said seeing the man wielding the Tenchi-kun against Ryoko.

When Yosho's ship shot Ryoko's ship far from the where Funaho had crash landed, he saw a smaller ship eject from and follow to where Ryoko had crashed. Not a second later, that the two seemed to have gone through a tough battle, as even though Ryoko looked relatively unharmed, Yosho was bleeding from an injury on his head and his body looked torn up and bruised. The one thing that was keeping him from getting injured further was Yosho having stabbed Ryoko in the throat, seemingly sucking in the red gems, through the beam of the Tenchi-ken, that were Ryoko's source of power. Naruto oddly noted the crash seemed to have made the valley and mountains that was around the shrine, "So this was how the lake was made" he noted.

As soon as the vision of Ryoko having lost to Yosho was done, the tree stopped its special lighting effect, ending the vision the two had just saw "You were right Naruto-sama he is alive I'm sure of it now. Since Funaho is alive, somewhere on this planet Yosho must be alive also" she said happily.

She looked at Naruto giving him an apologetic smile to him "I'm sorry I've been cold to you, I'll return this to you" she said handing over the Tenchi-ken Are you sure Ayeka-san?" he asked knowing what it meant to her. "You are related by blood to Jurai's Royal family. I am asking you to protect us until my onii-sama is found" she said smiling.

"Very well Ayeka-san but I'll make sure to keep it safe and weild it with respect" he said taking the sword. "Besides I'd protect you and Sasami-chan anyway, Ryoko-chan too" he said with a grin that she giggled too.

"Onee-sama" called the voice of Sasami heading toward them Ryo-Ohki leading her "Sasami" Ayeka said in surprise of seeing her sister "Where have you been? You've been gone so long I was worried" she asked her big sister.

"I'm sorry, did you come here all this way by yourself?" she asked Sasami who shook her head "No Ryoko-nee-chan is with me and Ryo-Ohki-chan met us halfway, she brought us here" she informed Ayeka with the cabbit taking her place on her shoulder. Ayeka giggled at Ryo-Ohki "You are one funny little creature" she said as the cabbit repositioned itself on Sasami's head.

"Okay, okay what a friendly atmosphere" said the familiar voice of Ryoko as they all turned o see her standing on the water "Ryoko-chan" Naruto waved slightly seeing her not really having much of a problem with her like Ayeka did. She phased to his side and stared at Ayeka "Naruto, how come you've been with this unworthy girl all this time?" she asked.

"One don't talk about peoples worth Ryoko-chan, and two Ayeka-chan was injured so I couldn't leave her" he defended making Ryoko sigh knowing he was right, but was happy knowing that was his way as she wouldn't like him any other way. She then noticed the sword in his hand "Ooh you got the sword back Naruto, well done my boy" she said happily patting his shoulder.

"No I returned the sword to Naruto-sama" she informed Ryoko making the woman give Ayeka a look but decided to play it off "Okay so you're pissed we got it back" she said. "But its true Ryoko-chan" said Naruto stopping that idea "Naruto-kun and I are related by blood, it's really none of your business" she said in a cheerful tone.

Electricity began to arc around Ryoko's body "None of my business" she said angry and annoyed "I come all this way just to help you" she said before turning her head in a huff "Alright then do what you want" she said teleporting away. "Ryoko-nee-chan" Sasami called to her "To help us?" said Ayeka confused.

Ryoko-chan come back there's no need to get upset" he shouted hoping to call her back, Ryoko angry was never a good thing. "Forget it, let's go" said Ayeka walking over to him "But knowing Ryoko I don't think it's good having her annoyed. Oh wait Ero-sennin might be back never mind" he said thinking the man would be getting punched for no reason very soon.

"Well at least I have you to protect me if anything happens" she giggle before grabbing his hand and dragging him off "Lets go Naruto-sama" she said giggling. Naruto blushed at Ayeka's sudden boldness "Come on" she urged as he let himself be dragged off. Sasami meanwhile sighed at her sisters actions but was also happy seeing her sister smile and silently thanked her Naruto-nii-chan for helping her. She was looking forward to spending more time with him since she really liked him as did Ryo-Ohki on her head.

**XBreakX**

It was a couple days later that Naruto, Jiraiya and the girls were making their way back to Konoha and Naruto had the job of managing the arguments/fights between Ryoko and Ayeka. He figured both saw him in a romantic sense so did his best not to spend too much tie with either of them, instead he compromised by creating shadow clones for them to walk with while the original stayed by Sasami and Ryo-Ohki to be fair.

He didn't mind the attention of the two women, actually he liked it since rarely had girls showed affection for him so it was a welcome change. He only hoped that the two would eventually get along better but for now the clone solution would suffice.

Jiraiya looked to his student and godson in amazement, the years had really been good to Naruto in both training and for him in general. In all honesty Naruto was so much stronger than he was when they left and now he true was a great shinobi, all the fields he had improved in and gone further than ever expected thanks to the boy's grandfather.

The sage winced remembering how Katsuhito had come at him with his sword learning Jiraiya's lack if actions in his grandson's life, the scar wouldn't heal any time soon. But he knew he deserved it on some level, especially since Naruto was a prefect student with him always willing to learn and be patient with his training now.

He was also happy that the boy had also found girls to see just how good he was, when he first learned of his former crush he sighed seeing how she treated him. Whereas now he had two beautiful girls at his side, who cared for him and were also plenty strong on their own

Ryoko was more of a fighter and had a level of mischief that matched Naruto's in a way while Ayeka was more of a diplomat and was calm like Naruto had become although she could still deal quite a bit of damage with her bamboo barriers. Sasami had become a little sister who he looked after and was also an amazing cook which was good for Naruto as he was still learning about the art of cuisine from her. And lastly the cabbit Ryo-Ohki the little animal just seemed to love Naruto especially when he set her in his lap to feed her carrots which she was addicted to, heck Naruto kept carrot seeds with him now just in case.

This brought his thought to Naruto's Mokuton ability, he had been shocked seeing the Shodaime's ability be used by Naruto and wondered about his heritage a little, he hadn't told him the truth about Kushina's status of a jinchuuriki which he was going to pay for at a later date he knew it. On the other hand with Naruto having the Mokuton ability it meant he had less trouble controlling the fox but Naruto after experiencing the four-tailed stage swore off using the Kyuubi's power.

He had accepted it after the incident when he was training him in the first six months, he was now at three times of nearly dying; Tsunade, Naruto and Katsuhito. But looking over the boy you could tell he'd grown both physically and mentally under the care of his family and now he could see how he now resembled his father with his hair grown out into a pony tail like Minato.

His clothing too had gone over a change he now wore a long sleeved navy blue shirt over a tight fitting mesh shirt, a black flack jacket for extra protection, black pants with a ninja tool pouch strapped onto his right leg which also had a holster for his new sword the Tenchi-ken. He also now had a short sleeved trench coat like his father that was coloured dark orange with black flames at the bottom, the Uzumaki symbol at the top of it. Lastly he had steel toad boots that were light weight and a pair of metal knuckle black fingerless gloves with his headband still strapped around his forehead keeping his bangs from his eyes.

"Ne, Naruto-nii-chan what is your village like, is it nice?" asked Sasami walking at his side with her happy smile "It's…peaceful Sasami-chan, and very large with many tourists coming to see it from over the country as well as being known as the strongest of the five ninja villages. I wonder how much it's changed though" he muttered spotting the large gates just up ahead.

"Alright, Ryoko-chan, Ayeka-chan" he called getting the twos attention with their clones "We're about to head into the village so for now no massive amounts of destruction okay. If you're good I'll let you both actually walk next to me instead of a clone" their eyes lit up in excitement before sending each other small glares.

"However…" he said making them stop "You can't argue over me either, doing so may cause…unnecessary problems in the village, trust me on that. For now just try and get along" he said confusing Ayeka slightly but Ryoko figured out what he meant _'He doesn't want us to fight so people wont know we're close to him and treat us like they will him. Oh Naruto-kun…'_ she thought sadly at the blonde trying his best to make sure they weren't hurt.

"Are we clear?" he asked getting nods "Well, you certainly can handle women very well my student" said a grinning Jiraiya. It's better than constantly getting your lights punched out by an angry Baa-chan, Ero-sennin" he smirked.

"I told you not to call me that" he said loudly as the girls giggled at the grown mans antics "Prove me wrong and I might" said Naruto waving him off. As they approached the gates they spotted the faces of the two Chunin who were forever on guard duty "Kotetsu and Izumo, I see you got stuck with this again" said Jiraiya greeting them.

"Oh Jiraiya-sama you're back, where's the runt you took with you?" asked Kotetsu curious "right next to him Kotetsu and I take offence to the runt comment" said the voice of the bane of many ninja for his pranking "Naruto, that you…by you got taller fast" commented Izumo lifting the bang that covered one side of his face to get a better look.

"Well I couldn't stay small forever could I, now here's our papers" said Naruto unsealing his ninja licence and letting them check it over "It's all good but who are the ladies with you, friends you found on the way" Izumo asked. Naruto rubbed his head "Actually yes I found them or they found me in a way, anyway we're heading over to Baa-chan to check them in okay?" he asked as the bandaged faced Chunin nodded.

"Only you would be ballsy enough to call he by that name Naruto and good to see you again, the village is too quiet without you" said Kotetsu making Naruto smirk "That'll change soon trust me" he said grinning and happy that some people didn't hate him in the village.

As they walked off the two Chunin turned to each other "Wow…those girls were babes, how do you think that Naruto got them" asked Kotetsu "My guess pure dumb luck, he seems to have bucket loads" replied Izumo.

Walking through the girls took in the sights of the village "This village is nice, almost reminds me of Jurai" said Ayeka admiring the people and how close it was to the forest. "It's okay but I'm used to things being more advance but it's not all bad, at least the company is good" said Ryoko at Naruto side as was Ayeka now both on a temporary truce.

"Excuse me for a moment" said Naruto running up a nearby pole and once on top gazed over the sight of the village taking a deep breath "I'm back" he muttered smiling slightly. "What's Naruto-nii-chan doing, Ryoko-nee-chan?" asked Sasami "Just taking in the eights of his home after being gone for two and a half years, I guess he was a little home sick after all" she explained as she glared slightly at those sending Naruto dirty looks.

Jiraiya smiled seeing hat Ryoko was making sure people didn't bother him '_She really does like him, that's good as long as he doesn't make her mad' _he thought remembering her strength when he appeared at the house and she had hit him in frustration.

"Guess it's a little nostalgic, they even added Baa-chan to the mountain too" he noted seeing the face of Tsunade next to his fathers on the mountain "I preferred the view I have right now" said the voice of Ryoko as she phased next to him almost making him fall but she grabbed him from behind making him flush and Ayeka fume seeing her get close to Naruto.

"Ryoko-chan be careful I nearly fell" he said thankful and slightly enjoying the feel of her bosom on his back "I'll always be there to catch you Naruto, don't worry about it" she whispered to his ear making him shiver. "Could you please bring us down then Ryoko-chan?" he asked as she smiled and phased the two f them to the floor "Ryoko-san, you shouldn't do that Naruto-sama might have injured himself due to your actions" said Ayeka wanting the woman to let go of Naruto.

"Hey I'd never let anything happen to him, you know that" she defended holding him closer "Why you…" she said before she felt someone touch her shoulder and found a Naruto clone "Ayeka-chan calm down she meant no harm and remember no fighting, you too Ryoko-chan" said the clone as the two took a deep breath and Ryoko reluctantly let go.

"Naruto…? Naruto is that you" said a familiar voice in front of him and he looked to see his teammate and former crush Sakura Haruno. 'Looks like I wasn't the only one to change; he thought as he wave slightly "When did you get back Naruto?" she asked walking over "Just now actually" he answered her.

"Hey Naruto-nii-chan who's this girl with pink hair?" asked Sasami and Sakura now took notice of the other girls by Naruto _'Who could they be?_' she wondered "Oh right, Sasami-chan this is my teammate Sakura" he told her before facing Sakura with a small smile "Sakura, these are my new friends, Ryoko-chan, Ayeka-chan, Sasami-chan an Ryo-Ohki-chan" he said as Sakura looked for the fourth person and couldn't find them.

'_Why didn't he use chan for my name and why is he using it for them'. _She thought in slight confusion "Naruto where's the other person I can only see three other people here?" she asked as Naruto picked up a small animal from the floor. "This is Ryo-Ohki-chan, Sakura, say hi Ryo-Ohki-chan" he said as the cabbit meowed loving her position in Naruto's arms.

Sakura took all her will power to stop her self from grabbing the little cute animal and hugging it to death at how cuddly it looked especially in Naruto arms. "Oh Naruto she's so cute can I pet her?" she asked politely he nodded and Sakura petted the head of the cabbit as it purred "Aww she adorable" she said smiling.

Finishing her moment she turned her attention back to Naruto and noticed just how much he had changed '_Wow, he's so different and…handsome…'_ she thought with a tiny blush "You've gotten taller than me" she noted saying the first thing that popped into her head that wouldn't seem overly friendly.

He chuckled noticing how he had to look down ever so slightly "I guess I have" he smiled making her blush again "What do you think? Am I more womanly now?" she asked as Ayeka and Ryoko flared their eyes slightly at the girl, Ryoko more than Ayeka. "It's fine you haven't changed at all" he answered simply making Ayeka and Ryoko chuckle seeing as Naruto wasn't actively complimenting her so meaning he didn't much like her while Sakura got a tick mark n her head.

"Naruto-nii-san" Naruto heard a voice and turned to see a puff of smoke which revealed to be a beautiful naked brunette "Oiroke no Jutsu" she said in a lustful tone. This caused a few reactions; Jiraiya watching had been propelled back with a massive nose bleed, Ryoko was laughing while leaning on Naruto for support, Sasami blushed seeing the naked woman in front of her while Ayeka and Sakura went into anger mode with Sakura raising her arm to hit the boy. Naruto on the other hand looked mildly impressed.

The girl puffed in a cloud of smoke to reveal an older looking Konohamaru still wearing an overly long scarf "How was that? Had some real Oomph to it right?" asked the legacy of the Sandaime Hokage excited not caring about the surrounding audience. Naruto chuckled walking over to him "Konohamaru, you shouldn't use that move anymore. It's slightly offensive to women but it can be used on undercover missions when it's clothed. Also here's a technique that might come in handy in the future" he said slipping him a technique scroll with defensive earth jutsu.

Sakura looked impressed at what Naruto had said to the boy '_I see he didn't just grow phyisically…I gues you finally grew up Naruto'_ she thought watching Naruto teach his student a lesson. Naruto went to whisper to the boy "Keep practising so that it all feels real then torture your perverted sensei okay?" he nodded happily seeing his Nii-san again after so long.

"Naruto let's go we should be heading to report" said Jiraiya coming back once he had wiped off all of the blood "Yeah okay Ero-sennin, you ready to meet my Baa-chan girls?" he asked getting happy nods from them all and a affirmative meow from the cabbit on his shoulder now.

"See you later Konohamaru" he wave walking with Jiraiya and the others to the Hokage tower "I hope you'll have mastered those techniques soon. "Right till next time Naruto-nii-san and welcome home" he said running off to his team.

"He's a good kid" commented Ryoko "No doubt having Naruto-kun as a teacher" added Ayeka smiling at the small boy despite the technique he used "Wonder if Naruto can do that technique too" wondered Ryoko thinking how kinky it would be to play with Naruto in female form.

**XBreakX**

"So Naruto…" Sakura began to ask "How did you meet these girls?" she asked curious to the girls walking close to him 'Probably doesn't even know they like him' she thought, how wrong she was. "I met them by chance when staying at my mother's home" he answered making her blink in surprise "Wait Naruto you're an orphan, how can you have your mother's house?"

"Everyone has parents when they're born Haruno-san, Naruto-sama only found out when he was training with his master" said Ayeka politely "Besides, without it none of us would have met Naruto-kun so we thank her spirit for letting us meet him" said Ryoko hugging his arm. "Well I hope this baka hasn't been too much trouble to all of you, when he was here he was always so annoying but it's nice to see a change" she said getting a glare from Ryoko not knowing why "Naruto-kun is never a pest, he actually very considerate and caring, it's not hard to see that Sakura" said Ryoko a little harshly as they made it to the doors of the office.

After knocking they heard a "Come in" and they all walked through to see the blonde haired Sannin "Hey Baa-chan nice to see you again" he greeted immediately catching the fist aimed for is head which some effort "I told you don't call me that…wait how come you're not imprinted in the wall?" she asked surprised.

"Hey lady back off" said an angry Ryoko not liking the attempted assault on Naruto "Hokage-sama was there a need to attack Naruto-sama like that, you could have seriously injured him" said Ayeka as Tsunade took a step back. "Whe…wait who are all of you?" she said shocked at the girls fussing over Naruto.

"Baa-chan these are some friends I met over my training trip but we'll explain more in private okay" she nodded getting back to her seat impressed at the boy not screaming like he used to "Fine but really how come the punch didn't work?" she asked as he chuckled "My sensei was tough unlike Ero-sennin at times" he responded confusing Tsunade.

"Meow, Meow" Ryo-Ohki called to Naruto rubbing her face against his cheek "Hmm, oh Ryo-Ohki-chan, you hungry?" he asked getting a happy meow from the girl. "Naruto what's that on your shoulder?" Tsunade asked half tempted to scoop up the little animal as Naruto cradled the cabbit and unsealed a carrot for her which he fed to her.

"Ryo-Ohki-chan is another friend with an addiction for carrots, but ca we get on with the reports please" he asked "Oh right yes, welcome back Naruto, Jiraiya" she greeted as the two smiled "Pleasure to be back Tsunade-sama" said Naruto earning gasps at his showing of respect.

"Well, well the years were good if you've changed like that just what did you teach him Jiraiya?" the man smiled in pride puffing his chest "Not much actually, my Oji-san taught me more, Ero-sennin just gave me the scrolls to learn from mostly" just like that whined as he was belittled by his student.

"Wait…you Oji-san, Naruto you still have living relatives?" she asked shocked at this revelation "Yes, both ero0sennin and the Sandaime knew but didn't tell me. Oji-san is from my mothers side but he told me who both my parents were" he said seriously as the Hokage gasped at Naruto knowing the secret of his heritage.

"Naruto…you mean…?" she started to ask but he raised his hand "Secrets are for behind closed doors Tsunade and who know who is watching" he warned her as she nodded and composed herself. "In that case I take it the training worked out well, Jiraiya?" she said giving him a look making him sweat I panic "Of course, Naruto has surpassed all my expectations for his growth and shown me things I would never expect"

"In that case would you be willing to show us Naruto?" he nodded "Yes I have no problems displaying my abilities, Tsunade but who would you have test my skills?" he questioned. "Well I have a certain man you can face, I've kept him off missions for this purpose. You opponent will be…" she was interrupted by a knock at the door which she responded to by "Come in"

The door opened to see a pineapple haired teen who Naruto recognised ""Hey there Shikamaru" he greeted his old lazy friend "Naruto…hey Naruto good to see you" he greeted back with a handshake looking him over 'He looks just like the Yondaime…could that mean…' he pondered. "Hey Temari-san nice to see you too" he said to the ponytailed haired Suna-nin.

Temari blinked seeing the familiar blonde hair of the boy who had rescued her brother from himself and his new form which admiring eyes _'Wow, he's not a runt anymore'_ she thought not noticing the looks from the cyan and purple haired girls in the room. "So you're finally back huh?" he asked his friend "Yeah just got back but I have a new place just outside of Konoha now so I'll have to show you and the others some day" he explained.

"So you finally dropped the old foolishness and changed?" he asked knowing Naruto had indeed changed "Yeah I have, took my family to make me change for the better" he said remembering his grandfather's words. "So Tsunade who is my opponent I doubt it's Shikamaru" he chuckled seeing as Shikamaru was a great planner but putting effort into them was another thing.

"Indeed he isn't your opponent should be here by now though" she muttered a little annoyed "If you mean Kakashi he's outside the window" he said as the window opened for Kakashi to walk through waving his hand with a "Yo" he greeted not showing surprise at the new faces or Naruto's new look.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei good to see you, looks as though you haven't changed at all" he said seeing as there was no change at all with the grey haired jonin. Naruto did respect the man even though he at times grew annoyed as he hadn't taught him anything so far expect tree climbing "Oh by the way I have something for you" he said intriguing the one eyed ninja.

"Hmm?" said Kakashi interested as Naruto pulled out a small green book "What…you…but his is…" he stuttered wide eyed seeing the book. The other girls in the room looked curious at the book wondering what it was about not knowing what the book's genre was. Naruto decided to elaborate for the others "Ero-sennin write books as a side job and I got the advanced copy since I helped with the last one and Kakashi-sensei loves them. Me on the other hand I find them boring and too smutty" he said earning points with them all.

Jiraiya snorted think Naruto couldn't see the majesty that was his masterpieces but smiled seeing Kakashi's reaction who when opened the book looked like he saw a bright light. "Alright enough of that Kakashi, stop reading it or I confiscate" he cuddled the book like a child when he heard this "I'll be good" he mumbled.

"So Kakashi when do you want to do this test then?" he asked the man who leaned against the wall slipping the book into his pouch, and taking a good look at the new additions and took note of how they all looked at Naruto '_They look at him with affection and care. You still are unpredictable Naruto'_ he thought proudly.

"Well you see I won't only be testing you Naruto but Sakura as well" he told them "I see so how we fight you will determine what level we are at as a team right" Naruto asked getting a nod from Tsunade "Yes I'll decide how to deal with you depending on those results" she clarified.

"Anybody mind if I join in on the fight I love a good scrap now and again?" asked Ryoko "Besides I'm sure I can handle whatever this go can throw at me" she added "Actually I wouldn't disagree with that but we'll see in a moment Ryoko-chan okay." She nodded before he turned to Ayeka "And don't worry Ayeka-chan, we'll be sure to work something out for all of us" he said relieving her of the worry that he would take Ryoko and leave her behind.

"We'll see, now all of you be at training grounds 7 by noon and I mean all of you Kakashi" Tsunade warned the man who nodded before existing to get as much reading time as he could as did Sakura while Naruto stayed behind to explain the situation. Once Sakura had left he took out a seal and placed it on the door as it glowed "That's a security seal now Tsunade can I ask your Anbu to come out?" he said seriously

Tsunade didn't know why he had become so serious but waved her hand as three masked ninja drop down "Are these all you Anbu?" she nodded as he vanished and a cry was heard. From the ceiling another masked ninja dropped to the floor unconscious "Any idea who this guy is?" he said holding up the body, he decided against killing since Sasami was in the room Ryo-Ohki a little dizzy from his use of speed on his shoulder.

"No he's not mine, pass me his mask" he threw her the mask which she inspected finding the kanji Ne written on it "Root…bastard has spies around me" she said angrily before turning to Naruto thanks for bring this to my attention Naruto but could you please explain what's going on." She asked.

Naruto went on to explain just what ha happened over the trip, the meeting of his family, the discovery of Ryoko and the meeting of Ayeka and Sasami along side his new blade and heritage. Tsunade had been flabbergasted learning he also now could use her grandfather's Mokuton techniques which he demonstrated growing some carrots in the room for his little friend.

He further explained he knew his heritage and the heritage of the Uzumaki and told her simply "I refuse to be treated without respect anymore, if any councilman dares to go after me of my friends there will be hell to pay from the damiyou learning how Konoha had treated it's great ally who still wear the symbol." His word shook her to her core thinking of the backlash that could happen if he was forced to such an act.

"Naruto…what you have told me is unbelievable and amazing but I believe you all the same. And for what it's worth sorry for not realizing the truth about the Uzumaki especially since my grandmother was one" she apologised which he accepted smiling. "No worries it's in the past but one more thing" he said walking over to the wall with the Hokage portraits and taking down the forth's before cutting his finger and swiping his blood across the wall unsealing a safety deposit box.

Inside were documents for banks and notes on seals among other thing "I'll be taking what's rightfully owed to me. From now on if you need me contact me via birds as I will be living at my mother's estate. If there's an emergency use this" he took out a three pronged kunai getting gasps of amazement.

"Naruto you learned the Hiraishin?" he put on his fox like grin "Mastered it actually I'll be putting a seal in my old apartment so I can teleport if need with the others here. Now on another note I'd like to have Ryoko and Ayeka stay by my side on missions, while not ninja they have abilities no one else can do and are plenty strong on their own. I'd like them to take the test with tomorrow too?" he requested making Tsunade consider the pros and cons of such an act.

One the one hand the team would have too many members and set off the balance but on the other she had no doubt what Naruto had told her of their abilities was the truth so could see the benefit of it. "Alright but as long as they are on the team they can't argue otherwise they're gone and have to stay out of ninja business is that understood" both piped up with a yes not wanting the other to spend too much time with Naruto.

"In that case this meeting is over and I'll see you tomorrow Naruto, remind me to visit your house and Oji-san at some point okay" she said letting the seriousness drop from the room "Sure thing Baa-chan and it's goo to see you again after so long" he said smiling as he left the room with the others following.

"Hehe…Naruto you surely do makes things interesting for yourself and others don't you. But I think I need to consult my family records if he had the Mokuton ability only Tenzo knows how to do that and he hasn't sow the ability to grow plants and vegetables only large amounts of wood" she said to herself.

**XChapter EndX**

**Wow I'm glad I did this. And before I get comments I know im having the confrontations between Ryoko and Ayeka seems small but it's because Naruto doesn't want them fighting and has an idea to force them to get along as he likes them both and wants them to get along. I will have a few arguments over him over missions but only when it's okay and not too serious.**

**I know Ayeka isn't seen fighting until a poiny but I remember that in her battle wear she was pretty strong remember. Sasami will be the only one to stay behind when they're on missions okay.**

**Hope you liked that I did this so soon, and I'll be getting back to Negima and Fairy Tail xovers as fast as a can but till then Bye.**


	3. Mission to Suna

**Uzumaki of Jurai**

**Chapter 3: Mission to Suna**

**I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo**

**Naruto Pairings: Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami/Tsunami, Washu, Mihoshi, Ryo-Ohki (Female form), Fū and Samui**

**So far in polls:**

**Mei-44**

**Anko-24**

**Hinata-19**

**Temari-10**

**Tayuya-8**

**Hanabi-5**

**Hana-11**

**TenTen-6**

**Konan-13**

**Kurotsuchi-3**

**Wow an overwhelming popularity for Mei and a constant battle for second with Anko and Hinata. I hope everyone likes the final decision when it comes out. Most likely two or three will be picked from the list.**

**Wonder what it'll be like when Washu appears on the scene just a thought for you all. Anyway time for the team test. Also may not have Naruto go on the Sasuke reunion mission in favour of another important issue.**

**XChapter StartX**

"Where are we going now Naruto-nii-chan?" asked Sasami as they left the building now with Ryo-Ohki resting on her head.

"To a place I always used to eat at when I lived here Sasami-chan" he said as they made their way to Ichiraku's ramen stand.

"Hey old man Teuchi you ready to feed your favourite customer" said Naruto walking into the restaurant.

"Naruto, my boy you're back. Good to see you after so long, Ayame come out here and see who's back" he called to the back as his daughter came out.

"Who is it dad?" she asked before laying eyes on Naruto. "Naruto" she exclaimed happily running round the counter to hug him "It's wonderful to see you back" she said happy to see her little brother back.

"Glad to be back Ayame-nee-chan" he said smiling "Girls these are Teuchi and Ayame-nee, some of the best people in Konoha and makers of some of the best ramen in the country" he said as the girls smiled seeing the interaction.

"My, my Naruto coming here with all these girls, you lucky son of a gun" chuckled Teuchi "Nice to meet you all, I take it your Naruto's friends?" he asked as they all took their seats.

"Yeah we met Naruto-kun not long ago but we could say he's already a big part of our life" said Ryoko.

"I agree with Ryoko-san Naruto-sama is very important to us and has told us things about your establishment Teuchi-san" said Ayeka.

"Hmm, you choose some interesting girls Naruto. So what are you eating?" asked Ayame "Bring us 4 miso ramen please, one with extra carrots for Ryo-Ohki-chan" he said as the cabbit perked up hearing the word carrot.

Immediately she was scooped up by Ayame "Oh what a cute little animal, Naruto, is she yours?" he chuckled seeing her reaction.

"She's Ryoko's but we all love her" he said "Also could you bring some sake too" he said making Ryoko look at him with stars in her eyes.

"Well, that's a good order considering this is your comeback meal" smiled Teuchi as he began preparing the noodles and broth. "So Naruto you gonna introduce us" said Ayame.

He pointed to each of the girls "The mischievous looking one is Ryoko-chan, next to her is Ayeka-chan and next t me is her sister Sasami-chan. I only met them recently at my mother's clan home and they decided to come back with me" he said as they all smiled.

"Wait you figured out who your mother was Naruto, who was she?" asked Teuchi.

"A Woman by the name of Kushina" he told him and he gasped slightly remembering the tomboy who was always in his stand inhaling ramen and saw the similarities between them now.

"I can't believe I never saw it…she was my best customer before you came along Naruto. Can't believe I never made the connection" said Teuchi remembering the hot headed tomboy who had the verbal tick like Naruto did.

"Its fine, my Oji-san told me all about her so I'm fine" he waved him off happy that he shared his love of ramen with his mother.

As Teuchi served up the food he could only look in happiness at Naruto's new friends as the way he was smiling was real, nothing faked which they had learned to recognise a long time ago. He was surprised to see the little blonde boy grow into the man before him now, and from the girls looks one that was _loved 'Naruto…you did it, you found someone to see the real you. You make an old man proud and no doubt your mother would love them too…maybe that Ryoko more since they seem similar'_ he thought to himself as he brought the sake over.

"Mmm, nothing like a cup of sake to end the day well" said Ryoko pouring hers, Naruto and Ayeka's cups but also one for Teuchi and Ayame "Join us you two I think you deserve it" she told them raising the cups.

"Sure why not" said Ayame taking hers and passing over her father's cup "Cheers everyone for the return of Naruto and his new friends" said Teuchi as they raised they're cups and downed the warm alcohol.

The hot sake sent shivers down their spines as it hit their throats and Ayame having a low tolerance was already rosy cheeked where as Naruto and Ryoko weren't effected due to their unique bodies "Hmm looks like she can't handle it, surprised you can though Ayeka thought you'd be the same as her" commented Ryoko as the girl huffed.

"Shows what you know, often I had to practice for dinners with my mother an father and sake was served so I can handle it thank you very much" she said pouring herself another.

"Well at least Naruto-kun can handle it too, any chance of a drinking contest anytime soon?" Ryoko asked pouring him another while Sasami sat happily with her water never really liking the smell of sake.

"We'll see Ryoko-chan, knowing the two of us we'd need a fair bit" he chuckled downing another "How was your ramen Sasami-chan?" he asked the little girl feeding the carrot pieces to Ryo-Ohki as hers had the extra carrots.

"It was nice Naruto-nii-chan, I'd love to try and cook this myself. Teuchi-san could I please have the recipe?" she asked with her ever so cute voice.

Teuchi couldn't resist as he brought out his cook book "Here you go Sasami-chan, take good care of it. Maybe one day I'll see if you can think of a new flavour to add to my menu" he said to her as she smiled accepting the book.

Before long the sake was gone as the three of them still drinking were only slightly buzzed "Well time to pay up, here you go Teuchi" he said handing over the ryo for his meals.

"Naruto you don't have to pay, I was gonna let this one be on the house" he offered as Naruto shook his head.

"Just consider it thanks for always being there" he told him putting the bills in his hand."You ready for home girls?" he said as Ayeka and Ryoko hugged his arms while Sasami was on his back having gotten tired and snuggled into it, Ryo-Ohki taking her place on his head also tuckered out.

"Yeah let's head back I could use a good rest before the test tomorrow" said rook pushing her assets in his arm electing a small blush but you couldn't much tell thanks to the sake.

"Indeed a good sleep will aid us for tomorrow but Naruto-sama what can we expect from that one eyed teacher of yours?" asked Ayeka.

"Well…" he began to explain the mans quirks as they made it to his old apartment and he made the teleportation seal to get back to the house before sealing his house door to keep people out.

**XBreakX**

The next day Naruto, Ryoko and Ayeka stood in the field that he had taken the true genin exam with Sakura and Sasuke it brought back memories thinking of how much of a fool he used to be but also of how he was back then, desperate for attention.

Sasami had been taken to the side by Shizune who was happy to look after her while the test went on, she found it cute how the little girl said she wasn't worried about Naruto as he was really strong, she also loved the little cabbit and was tempted to cuddle it but remembered she had TonTon in her arms, Ayeka had ordered Azaka and Kamidake to watch over her too.

"So…what exactly are we going to be doing on this test Naruto-kun?" asked Ryoko a little curious **(A/N: Ryoko and Ayeka are wearing the battle clothes scene in episode 6 of the OVA)** as she an Ayeka stood by the wooden polls.

"Not too sure but if I had to guess…" he was cut off by a call of "Oi Naruto…" from Sakura as she made her way onto the scene he waved a little before turning back to the girls ticking her off slightly.

"…Kakashi enjoys messing with people like he did with the bell test, looking at it he'll most likely do the bell test again in hopes of throwing us off since we did so badly at it last time" he told her as she nodded.

"Naruto-sama, just how strong is Kakashi-san?" asked Ayeka curious of her opponent.

"Hmm…well Kakashi-sensei is known throughout the village as one of its best jonin and is an A-rank ninja. His abilities are diverse but he favours ninjutsu for which he has several thanks to his implanted sharingan eye. Thankfully my new jutsu he can't copy and you two don't use chakra so I think we'll all manage" he smiled as did the other two seeing his confidence.

Sakura meanwhile stood in awe seeing Naruto explain the situation to the new girls in his life, there was no boasting, no over-exaggeration no nothing just a simply explanation while keeping the mood light. '_How is it he has changed so much…what happened to the loud obnoxious Naruto that hung around me like a lost puppy?_' thought Sakura.

"Does he really always have his nose in that book too?" questioned Ryoko as Naruto sighed.

"Yeah he does…hmm try and get it off him" he suggested as she smirked "With pleasure." Sakura at the side stood just on her own, not really finding any chance to interject between their conversation, the feeling of isolation was disinheriting to her but in some level she wondered if she deserved it.

For all the time Naruto had tried to be her friend and looked after her she never gave him the time of day and now he was with people who actually were interested in him too, not to mention better looking than her '_I guess after everything…I got left behind again, and once again it's my own fault'_ she thought as Kakashi made his appearance.

"Yo" he greeted in his usual style "Are we all ready for the test today?" he asked and saw grins on all their faces.

"You bet since you don't stand a chance against us" said Ryoko ready to charge her energy sword.

"My she's certainly spirited Naruto, almost reminds me of you" commented Kakashi giving an eye smile.

"I'll take it as a compliment Kakashi-sensei. Brings back memories this place doesn't it?" he said patting the post he'd been tied to.

"Yeah back in the days of team 7, now for those who haven't done this test before your objective is these…" he said taking out four bells "You can use anything at your disposal to get them and remember…" Naruto cut him off "Come at you with intent to kill" he said.

"Naruto-sama isn't that dangerous, knowing the amount of damage Ryoko-san can do" said Ayeka not wanting to hurt the man too much.

"It's either that or he'll read porn all the way through this" this changed her tune as she glared at him. "Ryoko-san how about a little wager…" she said perking the woman interest as she phased next to her "What do you got?"

"First to get their bell and get the book is the winner, loser has to follow one request perfectly as long as it is within reason, Naruto-sama will decide if the request is acceptable" said Ayeka issuing the challenge.

"Ohh I like that idea, your on Ayeka" she said getting a predatory look in her eye.

Sakura had put on her battle face and slipped on her gloves "Don't forget about me now" she said "Wouldn't dream of it Sakura, you're part of this team, and a team sticks together" said Naruto as reached for the Tenchi-ken.

This made Sakura smile seeing as Naruto still saw them as a team "Somehow I don't think I'll be able to read during this test, in fact I might have to get serious" muttered Kakashi lifting his headband.

"I'm not disagreeing, care to start us off" said Naruto

"Actually yes…lets… begin" he said as Naruto was in front of him throwing a punch, only years of experience helped Kakashi as he ducked and flipped away _'So fast…almost like sensei'_ he thought as he then found himself surrounded by small pieces of bamboo which sprouted vines to grab him. He managed to avoid them by disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Knew he's use shadow clone" muttered Naruto.

"Damn where'd he go?" said Ryoko looking all around for him "Below!" shouted Sakura as she slammed her fist into the ground breaking it up "There he is Mokuton: Shichuro no Jutsu" said Naruto as tree roots erupted round Kakashi making a small prison around him.

Sakura went wide eyed seeing the Shodaime's fabled wood style, Kakashi was equally shocked but broke out of it as he charged his hand with lighting chakra and severed the bars of his prison before jumping high into the air "Bad choice the air is where I love to fight" said Ryoko phasing next to him and landing a punch to his face shooting him straight into the ground.

However once he hit the he went puff revealing shattered remains of a log '_Thank the log, if that hit I could very well be done for and there's no chakra, that's pure physical strength'_ thought Kakashi hiding at the side.

"Urgh thought I had him" she muttered disappointed "Too bad…" smirked Ayeka as she looked round for the grey haired man to win the bet.

"Girls, be careful he might try genjutsu on you so beware" he warned seeing as Ayeka and Ryoko were at risk since they didn't use chakra s were unable to break out of it them. "Thank you for the concern Naruto-sama but be careful yourself" said Ayeka.

Eventually Kakashi jumped out the trees by the lake and rapidly went through several signs "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu" he called as the water swirled and took on the form of a dragon.

"Ryoko-chan, swords" exclaimed Naruto as he took out the Tenchi-ken activating it while Ryoko made her beam blade. As the dragon came close both swung with their sword cleaving the water construct in two.

The two rushed forward to engage Kakashi who took out a kunai in each hand to defend, only to find that the blades cut through his metal tools like butter. '_Kami this is unbelievable, speed strength and a blade akin to the Nidaime's Raijin let alone his use of Mokuton'_ Kakashi thought in slight fear.

"Haruna-san if I corner Kakashi-san when he is off guard do you think you can attack him while distracted" said Ayeka to Sakura knowing from Naruto teamwork always worked best.

"Yes Ayeka-san, just leave it to me" she said proudly pumping her fist. As Kakashi was using his Sharingan in overdrive to avoid the blades he found that Naruto's form was amazing, the stance was quick, powerful and precise but let his move around to find an opening.

'_To come so far…sensei would be proud'_ he thought as the two jumped back and Kakashi felt himself restrained by bamboo vines via Ayeka before hearing a loud "Shanaro" from Sakura above him. He could only mutter "Shit" as he watched her fist come down smack the jonin in the stomach launching into the trees.

Naruto smirked going through seals "Mokuton: Kurojurin no Jutsu (Black Forest Technique). In the forest black roots surrounded Kakashi forming a spherical cage for him that also went underground to stop him escaping that way. The black wood was weaker but flammable as it secreted oil so if Kakashi used a lightning technique to get out he's set him self on fire.

"Right now while Kakashi tries to figure his way out the trap I set, I have a plan to get those bells quick…" said Naruto heralding the girls over with his plan.

Meanwhile Kakashi was currently struggling in his cage and saw how much trouble it would be "While I'm really annoyed at this I have to say it's a pretty good trap, kinda makes me wish I listened when Asuma was telling me about wind manipulation…still I had my book" he said currently carving his way out with his kunai.

By the time he the sun had started setting Kakashi had finally carved his way out of his prison "Not to self…learn more wind jutsu" he muttered as the hairs on the back of his head stood up as he instantly jumped back as a ball of energy was blasted where he was standing and the four jumped out at him.

"Hey Kakashi…the secret ending of Icha, Icha Tactics is that the main cha…" Kakashi looked in horror as his student was about to spoil the ending of the new book he hadn't finished.

He did the only thing he could, he covered his ears but then realized something '_Oh no, with my Sharingan I can read his lips'_ he thought closing his eyes refusing to have the plot be spoiled. After about a few seconds he was sure he was finished so opened his eyes and moved his hands away from his ears only to hear the sound of bells jingling.

He then spotted that they all had managed to grab the bells from his waist but then also saw that Ryoko was giggling while reading from the green book that should be in his pouch while Ayeka looked slightly miffed as Ryoko had narrowly gotten the book first.

"Hey give that back" he cried running over to Ryoko, but she smirked phasing through a tree and in his blind rush making Kakashi run into it. Naruto couldn't help but laugh with Sakura seeing this but realized the joke was done.

"Ryoko-chan please give it him back, it was his gift" he said asking which she nodded to throwing it to the man who caught it and held it to his chest like a lost child had come back to him.

"Well Ayeka looks like I win" she smirked like a cat "And as for my request I get to hug Naruto-kun as much as I want without you saying anything" she said as Ayeka went red in fury.

"You can't be serious Ryoko-san" she shouted as the woman wagged her finger.

"Tsk, tsk Ayeka a lady such as yourself not holding up to her word after all you started this" Ryoko said as Ayeka puffed up her cheeks.

"Fine…" she muttered like a child would "But only hugging nothing else" she added.

"I'm fine with that…" she said getting behind the blonde and hugging him close to her body "Besides hugging leads to so many things eventually" she smirked seeing the flushed face of Naruto as her current outfit left nothing to imagination and all of it he could feel against his back.

Both Ayeka and Sakura fumed while Kakashi was giggling watching the scene "Well I guess Jiraiya was right you really have improved Naruto, also it looks like you weren't wrong about your friends. If Kakashi was having trouble well that says enough, but that blade of yours before was something though" said Tsunade walking out with Shizune and Sasami the later running toward Naruto to hug him from the front.

"Naruto-nii-chan you looked so cool out there" she said happily while the cabbit on her head jumped to his shoulder to nuzzle his neck.

"Thanks Sasami-chan, Ryo-Ohki-chan. But I couldn't have done as well without your sister and Ryoko-chan they were a big help alongside Sakura" he said making Ayeka look thankful but was still miffed as there was no Naruto left to hug.

"Well I've seen all I needed to see, Kakashi, from now n you and these three are team 7 and tomorrow you will start missions alright" said Tsunade making them all smile.

"We free to go Baa-chan?" asked Naruto getting a nod "Good come on girls let's head back home, but I think we'll get some sake to celebrate nearby" he said getting a cheer from Ryoko.

Little did they know that later that night the Kazekage Gaara was captured by Akatsuki members Deidara and Sasori. Luckily it wouldn't be long before help was sent to them.

**XBreakX**

The next morning when they were about to receive their first mission, news of Gaara being captured and aid being requested was give to Tsunade and she immediately put team 7 on the mission to rescue to Kazekage.

As they all stood at the front gate Naruto turned to Tsunade "Look after Sasami-chan Baa-chan okay, we'll do our best to save Gaara from the Akatsuki" he said determined and ready to save his brother.

"No problem Naruto now get moving it should take a day to get to Suna, so there's no time to waste" she informed them.

"Actually we might have a quicker way" voiced Ryoko.

"What is it Ryoko-san?" said Tsunade who liked the woman as she was a little like her, a heavy drinker, good looking and strong the only thing was she was thousands of years old and didn't show it.

"Ryo-Ohki-chan should be able to get us there in a few hours, if she's ready" she explained as Naruto looked to his furry friend.

"Ryo-Ohki-chan, do you think you could transform into the ship so we can save my friend?" he asked the cabbit who meowed happily and went over to Ryoko who threw her in the air and as she did the little cabbit suddenly bulged out and became the ship Naruto had rode that night. "Thank you Ryo-Ohki-chan, everyone lets get inside and move" said Naruto as they all nodded, Kakashi was surprised how quickly he took charge as they were all lifted into the ship and Ryoko took the helm as they sped off into the sky then in the direction of Suna.

**XBreakX**

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki hideout the image of Pain the leader of the group went though the seals before slamming his hands to the floor "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he called as the monstrous Gedo statue erupted from the ground in front of the unconscious body of Gaara. On the ten fingers of the statue the member's of the organisation took their position in order of their ring.

"Are all members ready for the extraction process? This will take 3 days and nights to complete" informed the leader to the mission nin. He received a Hai from all members present "Can we hurry this up, I hate to be kept waiting and I want to get this over" said Sasori in his hunched over state, still annoyed at the fight he had to partake in with the Suna puppeteer.

"Don't worry Sasori-sama we'll bet this done in no time at all and then I can show my art to the world again, um" said the blonde haired bomber to his partner in art as he made a small butterfly firework. "Very well let's begin, we must get it done before aid for Suna arrives to rescue the jinchuuriki" said pain as nine dragon heads emerged from the statues mouth and began draining Gaara of his chakra and Biju.

**XBreakX**

As they sped ahead in the ship, the team from Konoha had picked up Temari as she was making her way back and had been informed on the situation to which she was thankful for the pick up in the flying ship.

"How long before we arrive Ryoko-chan?" asked Naruto over her shoulder watching as she piloted the strange crystal ship.

"Hour or two at best if we don't want to be seen, we'll drop by the edge of the city, good thing we have these systems or I wouldn't have an idea where we are going" she said keeping her eyes on the ship controls.

"Thanks Ryoko-chan…for everything…" he muttered letting her know how much this meant to him.

"No problem Naruto-kun, you mean a lot to me and I'll do anything to help you" she told him making him hug her from behind quickly getting a couple stares and a smirk from Ryoko.

"Naruto-sama what can we expect from these Akatsuki members and what do they want?" asked Ayeka making Naruto kick himself as he hadn't told her or Sasami about the Kyuubi yet but it was better to tell her now.

"Akatsuki is a group of about 8 S-ranked missing nin, all united under one gal…world domination" he said earning a gasp from the princess. "To do this in groups of two the ninja are sent to capture people known as Jinchuuriki, meaning the power of human sacrifice. A Jinchuuriki is a container of a destructive beats known as a biju of which there are nine. The nine beats were spread out amongst the other countries, their identities used to ward off other countries from attacking" he sighed as he moved to the next part.

"A Jinchuuriki is basically a human weapon, however we are not treated as human or weapon….but as demons who would attack for no reason. As a result no jinchuuriki has ever seemed to have had a good life. I know this as I myself am a jinchuuriki Ayeka-chan; I hold the strongest…the Kyuubi."

As he told her he half expected her to call him names but was relieved as she wrapped her arms round him "Oh Naruto-sama, how can this be you are too nice to be called a demon, the people who call you that are fools" she said bringing him to tears as he was thankful.

"Thank you Ayeka-chan, you have no idea how much that means to me" he said hugging back.

Temari at the side looked happily as Naruto was given comfort for his own pain like he had done for her brother a couple years ago '_No man is a mountain…hope she takes care of him, he needs it more than most_' she thought smiling. Sakura was a little peeved at the side as Ayeka comforted Naruto, when she herself was going to do that '_First he hugs that Ryoko woman and now her, he seem to be attracted to me anymore_' she thought a little irked, but slightly glad that the woman didn't back away from him scared of his status.

**XBreakX**

It didn't take long for the ship to arrive near the gates of Suna, although many were panicking seeing the huge flying ship overhead, scared it was another attack. Imagine their surprise as several figures dropped from the ship and the ship suddenly shrinking in size to a small little animal. Baki was relieved to see Temari with the group meaning it was the backup forces from Konoha, especially since the group had arrived so quickly.

"Temari-senpai, Temari-senpai!" called the voice of Matsuri, the first student of Gaara who ran over to them with Baki "Temari-sempai, come quick Kankuro-sempai is in trouble, he was picked up not too long ago" she said as Temari's eyes widened hearing this.

"What happened, Matsuri?" she asked her a little frantic grabbing the girls shoulders as the girl pointed in the direction of the hospital.

"Kankuro-sempai was brought back trying to bring Gaara-sama back from the people who took him, he's been poisoned and we don't know how to cure him" she answered her.

"Damn it, first Gaara aand now Kankuro" Temari said angrily her fists trembling in rage, only to have Kakashi grab her shoulder "Temari calm down, Sakura has been trained in medical techniques so I have full confidence that she'll be able to help you brother.

Temari nodded while Naruto picked up Ryo-Ohki who nuzzled into his shirt, her transforming and trip had tuckered her out as it was her first time shifting to ship form since she was reborn not long ago. "Thank Ryo-Ohki-chan you've been a big help" said Naruto to the cabbit who meowed at him happily.

"Naruto-sama we should follow your sensei to the hospital so we may obtain some information on the assailant's direction when they left this place. I doubt we could track footprints with all this sand about" voiced Ayeka to Naruto who nodded seeing the logic.

"Yes I agree. For now we learn what we can before seeing if there's anything we can pick on to track them at all. But more importantly is that Kankuro is freed from the poison in his system now let's go" both Ayeka and Ryoko nodded and followed the others as they made their way to the hospital.

**XBreakX**

While Sakura went about tending to the poison inflicted upon him by Sasori of the Red Sand Naruto was approached by Matsuri remembering her from the last time he saved Gaara. "Naruto-san, thank you for coming so quickly to help us find Gaara-sama" she said with a bow.

"Matsuri right?" she nodded at the question as he smiled "You don't need to bow to me, no matter what I would come back to save Gaara. We are brothers in all but blood and I would do anything to save him Matsuri-san. As soon as we get a lead from Kankuro we'll go and get him back that I promise you" he said.

Matsuri had tears in her eyes as she hugged him shocking him a little but putting a hand on her head "Thank you Naruto-san, Gaara-sama talks about you a lot when he was my sensei. He talks about how you showed him the way and helped him realize his path to becoming the Kazekage" she said as he chuckled.

"Really… didn't think I had that much of an effect on him. Still I'm told I have a way with people, although it seems you see Gaara with more than just respect huh?" he asked as she came out of the hug blushing. "Hehe looks as though Gaara has a nice girl after him then" her face became redder as he said this.

"When we get him back, stick by him. I became as strong as I did with my precious people standing by him. So when he gets back try your best to become close to him, Gaara needs it more than most really" he told her as she gave a brief nod running off to border patrol.

"You really do have a way with words Naruto-kun" said Ryoko teleporting behind Naruto and wrapping her arms round his neck, Ryo-Ohki jumping from her shoulder to his. Ayeka was watching Sakura heal Kankuro with interest leaving Ryoko to find Naruto,

"Just calming her nerves, she was his first student and she clearly cares for him. It's probably difficult with Gaara being the Kazekage now so I just gave her a little push" he smiled as Ryoko nuzzled his cheek with her own.

"That's why I love you Naruto-kun you're always looking out for others and trying to make them happy. It's a charm that brings people close together like it sadly did for Ojou-chan back when we were at home" she said as Naruto turned his head away remembering the cabin.

"I have no idea what're talking about" he said not meeting Ryoko's eyes as if he looked he would have to face the deadly puppy dog eyes and would crumble under the technique.

"Fine… but there's no use in avoiding the subject. However I got to ask what's the plan for facing these Akatsuki guys, they're really tough right?" she asked him turning serious.

"The way I see it one is an explosive expert and the other poisons so it's difficult to plan how to fight them. From what I could hear the poison used was quite unique and complex so creating an antidote will be difficult and if we have the necessary herbs for it. Most likely Sakura will fight the poison master with a few of us as back up. You and me will go after the mad bomber since you can fly and if we get him to the ground we can trap him" he told her as she nodded in agreement.

"What else do you think will come up?" Ryoko asked Naruto resting her chin on his shoulder "I doubt they wouldn't have any backup since sealing the beasts is a big operation" she was reminded of the numerous times where her pursuers or prey had backup near since they knew she'd be coming.

"Most likely another member to slow us down, problem is we barely know much about their members except knowing each of them are classed as S-rank nuke-nin. The ones I know are an illusion specialist and a powerhouse that looks like a shark man, although I'd like to see his sword match mine now" Naruto smirked thinking of cutting Samehade clean in two.

"So, we'd better get ready then once pinkie is finished fixing the make-up boy" said Ryoko as Naruto nodded to her.

"This'll be the first real battle since my training finished… to be honest I'm a little anxious about it. Whether or not I'm actually strong enough to protect my self and the others" he said looking out the window into the sky. "Wonder if she'd be proud of me… my kaa-san?" he muttered to himself grasping the sword in his hand.

"You mean Kushina right?" Ryoko asked as Naruto nodded. "She came by the entrance to the cave a few times when she was younger, she was a little tomboy really so full of energy. I think we could have been friends if I had been free at the time. From what I remember she came not long after she got married to your dad, it was the last time she came to the cave, I think she was drawn in like you were. But trust me when I say she would be proud of you, you are her legacy after all." she smiled which he returned as he put his hands over hers.

"Thanks Ryoko-chan, I hope she's watching me from her place in heaven and sees that I have such beautiful girls at my side now" he said making her hold him closer.

'And I'm lucky enough to be at your side as well Naruto, we all are even Ayeka. Although she'll still have to get in line for you though' Ryoko thought to herself as the two walked to make sure they had everything and get everyone.

**XBreakX**

After extracting the poison from Kankuro's system and obtaining a piece of Sasori's cloak the team of Konoha and Naruto's girls were set to go. "Wait!" called a voice from on top the building above the ninja ready to leave.

The voice turned out to be the old lady Chiyo from before and she jumped down landing flat on her face causing a few of them to sweat drop at seeing it. "Wait I'm coming with you" Chiyo said stepping forward to the Konoha ninja.

"You sure you can keep up old lady, I'm not sure we need to slow down cus you busted a hip" said Ryoko not particularly wanting the old lady near her when it was an important mission.

"I may be old but I can keep up, besides it's been several years since I saw my grandson, so I might as well use this opportunity" Chiyo replied as Ayeka sneaked over to Ryoko's side.

"Are you sure you should be accosting someone for their age Ryoko-san, after all you are-mfph" Ayeka's mouth was covered by Ryoko who gave her a glare for attempting to reveal her age to people, she never liked being over 2000 years old even if she looked great for it.

"Not one word Ayeka" Ryoko said her voiced strained in her attempts to not throttle the girl for the crack at her person.

"Seems my age won't hold us back as much as you two running your mouths at each other" Chiyo said looking at the two making the two women separate from each other and Naruto sigh a little.

"I said no fighting you two, we can't afford to waste time and I need you both to watch each other's backs" said Naruto seriously making the two nod in agreement since they were n a serious mission, it wasn't time for petty squabbling, that could be done later.

"Sorry Naruto-sama, we apologise for our behaviour. Please let us set out to find Gaara-sama" Ayeka said with a small bow in apology.

"Agreed, the sooner the better" said Kakashi near the gates as the group quickly began speeding off, Ryo-Ohki holding onto Naruto's head tightly as they went. She was a little worried she'd be in the way but felt she needed to go with them just in case.

**XBreakX**

The group had been running non stop toward the land of rivers where the scent was leading them, Naruto way out in front with Ryoko and Ayeka being the only one keeping up. Kakashi knew he wanted to get there as fast as he could but was a little surprised that Naruto was keeping such a cool head despite knowing that usually Naruto would be calling for them to speed up. Instead he was setting a pace for them but not going in alone.

"Guess he did learn patience after all. Seems strange in a way" Kakashi mused to himself catching the attention of Chiyo.

"Kakashi… why is that boy seemingly moving ahead of us so much despite you being the jonin here?" asked Chiyo a little curious to the blonde haired youth. He seemed to give off a powerful aura she hadn't seem in some time, not even the Yondaime Kazekage gave off that kind of aura.

"Naruto-kun… is like Gaara, he's a jinchuuriki" he said making the elder's eyes widen. "When he first met Gaara, the two of them were at each other's throats in a way. But Naruto has a gift you see… actually he has a couple of them. But what I mean is that Naruto was able to change Gaara from a blood thirsty maniac into the Kazekage you have today. Naruto taught him the true power of bonds and the strength you receive from protecting them" he said with pride seeing how Naruto had the same charisma as his father did.

"Hmm… you say he's a jinchuuriki, no doubt the Kyuubi if rumour proves true" she stated getting a small nod from Kakashi. "Naruto… he is interesting, but these girl by his side are a little more so. Usually jinchuuriki are fairly seen as loners with few wishing to be round them" she said out loud as Kakashi's eyes dropped slightly.

"He was alone, he only met them a couple moths ago. Sad to say Naruto has been alone for a lot of his life, even kept from his family till he turned 14. Even I kept a distance in a way, when he was younger all he wanted was attention for who he was and not what he contained. Looking now it seems that has changed" said Kakashi remembering first laying eyes on the new Naruto and being able to tell he'd grown up.

"To be honest though I doubt that he'll ever feel alone ever again now. They aren't the only girls interested in him from what I've seen in the village, he a little lucky in that sense" Kakashi said as he suddenly felt a chakra signature.

"Kakashi-sensei we have a pretty big signature up ahead, and I recognise it too, it's not a friendly one" said Naruto as he and the girls slowed down a little.

"I know… Naruto how are you when it comes to genjutsu now?" asked Kakashi figuring who the chakra signature belonged to.

"Oji-san taught me to fight blind, but I can dispel most illusions now and I have a back up just in case one does get me hard" he explained as they came out into an opening in the field. "Itachi Uchiha, it's been a long time" said Naruto spotting the black haired member of Akatsuki.

"Indeed it has Naruto-kun, you seem to have changed quite a bit since we last saw you. You got to Suna very quickly as well, mind explaining how you did that?" the perpetrator of the clan massacre asked to Naruto who reached for the Tenchi ken.

"Not really Itachi… but mind explaining why your signature is only half your own?" Naruto asked back getting raised eyebrows from the others who noticed the same thing except for Ryoko and Ayeka who stood by Naruto's side the former creating her energy sword.

"You really have improved but I won't answer you if you wont answer me. Now I'm afraid you and your group will not be moving from here, the others right now will be busy sealing the Ichibi from the Kazekage" said Itachi in his normal neutral tone to the group.

"Itachi… do you know where Orochimaru is, you were his partner before he left Akatsuki right? Surely you have an idea" asked Sakura wanting to find some information on the snake sannin to find Sasuke.

"Orochimaru and I have not spoken since he left the organization, but I am aware that my little brother is being trained by him right now. Not that it really matters to me, so will you all back down?" Itachi asked only to jump back as Naruto was in front of him in an instant swing a blue energy blade at him a few hairs being cut as he swung.

"I can't back down right now Itachi, move aside before I kill you" he said holding the blade out in his stance.

"Not today Naruto-kun, but have you forgotten about my eyes" he asked as he looked into Naruto's blue eyes casting his genjutsu over the boy. Only as he did he felt his sense scream to get away so substituted with a log that quickly was exploded by an orange blast. Looking round he saw the cyan haired woman that was standing next to Naruto holding out her hand that was creating another ball of energy.

Before he could move again he heard a popping sound as the Naruto that he casted his genjutsu over went up in smoke and Itachi found himself restrained and unable to move as he spotted several bamboo logs floating around him holding him in place. "Seems Konoha has obtained some valuable ninja in the three years I last saw you" muttered Itachi to himself as he felt something being pressed into him back from behind him.

"They aren't with Konoha Itachi. And by the way next time I see your brother I'm making your beating look like a friendly spar" said Naruto pressing the futon powered rasengan into his back and spotted a small grin on his face before Itachi was blasted away and ended up forming a crater in the ground.

"Well that was quick" said Ryoko lowering her arm dispelling the energy orb that would have been thrown at Itachi. "Wasn't he the big bad guy that took out an entire clan in a single night, seemed a little easy time" she said allowed.

"I agree, Itachi is S-rank and he didn't even attempt to use his Mangekyo Sharingan at all, it seems odd. However it seems your skills hold up well Naruto, most people wouldn't have been able to see that first attack coming" said Kakashi praising Naruto's skills for taking down the Itachi.

They discovered that the Itachi they killed was a council member of Suna who had clearly been used as a sacrifice to create the Itachi clone. The group quickly set off after explaining that Akatsuki needed to extract all the bijuu for their plan to succeed and also what happens when they are extracted from their hosts. Hearing that it would mean his death Ryoko and Ayeka swore silently to never let them catch Naruto.

**XBreakX**

"We have a problem" said the voice of the human venus flytrap Zetsu as his projection still stood on his finger of the sealing statue. "The group of Konoha ninja as approaching faster than expected, it seemed Itachi was unable to slow them down at all" the cannibal said alternating between his two voices.

"Oh so you had trouble did you Itachi that is slightly unexpected of you, although I had trouble with my own group of Konoha ninja to deal with. Seems the green beast Gai has a well deserved title" said the voice of Itachi's partner Kisame.

"It appears that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto has vastly improved his ability to fight since we last met. He was able to close the distance between us in an instant and almost take my head of with a strange chakra blade he processed. There are also two girls with him who appear very power despite not having tapped into their chakra networks from what I saw" Itachi explained to him comrades each taking it in.

"This is unexpected… regardless we continue with the plan of sealing the ichibi, we will discuss the problem later. Deidara, Sasori if possible render the Kyuubi jinchuuriki unconscious, if you do the plan will be achieved faster" said the voice of the ripple eyed leader Pain.

"I'm sure my art will knock him out, Um. Oi Itachi what is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki like any feature of things we should know, Um" asked the blonde bomber Deidara.

"Don't blink and don't make him mad, his chakra levels have grown considerably since three years ago. I'd suggest not underestimating him or the two woman who don't wear headbands" he said as he went back to concentrating on the sealing process.

Unknown to all but a few there was someone else listening in on the conversation as the sealing took place 'So Uzumaki is a lot stronger now… it won't matter he can't stop the plan now, although this chakra blade may be worth investigating' wondered a dark haired individual as he seemed to spiral away to nothing.

**XBreakX**

It took a few hours but the group managed to find the source of the scent that Kakashi's summon Pakkun had been tracking. They arrived shortly after Gai's team did "Yo Kakashi seems you aren't as late as usual" said Gai in his usual up beat tone.

Neji, TenTen and Lee looked over the other team and were surprised to see the new Naruto alongside his two companions. "Naruto-kun, you're back it's so good to see you after so long" waved Lee now looking more like a Gai clone more than ever, all he needed was the jaw.

"Hey Lee good to see you too, seems like your fire is still burning bright. Hey Neji, TenTen nice to see you as well" Naruto gave a small wave before looking up at the boulder blocking the way.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is a five point barrier if I remember right" said Naruto as Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Indeed which means there's four other seal tags around the area to keep it in place, Jiraiya-sama taught you sealing too?" he questioned his student on his knowledge of fuinjutsu.

"Him and Oji-san but we can discuss this later. Neji can you tell us what's going on inside the cave?" he asked the Hyuga jonin who gave a small nod closing his eyes and activating his doujutsu.

"Byakugan!" he exclaimed as the veins around his eyes became apprant "I see three signature in there one being the kazekage's and two other very powerful ones as well. The kazekage is still alive but he appears to be getting very weak as the chakra is being drained from his body" Neji explained as Naruto was relieved that they weren't too late.

"You have been trained by a fuinjutsu master Naruto any ideas on how we handle this?" asked Kakashi only having a brief knowledge of seals thanks to his late sensei.

"Wait I'm completely lost will someone explain this to me" said Ryoko not being able to make sense of the situation which was fair not being raised a ninja.

"Calm down Ryoko-chan, all it is, is a barrier surrounding the cave preventing us from getting into it. There are five seals like that one…" he said pointing "… around the area that have to be removed, all at the same time in order to allow us to get in. But to answer Kakashi-sensei the best plan of action is to have Neji find all the other seals and have team Gai find them all. And though our radios have them be given the signal so all the seals can be removed at the same time" he answered.

"I see it's a way that the enemy can split up forces and leave it so only one would be able to enter the cave when the seal was removed. Simple yet effective strategy" commented Ayeka thinking how advanced military could use a plan like this although she's prefer to leave that to Lady Seto.

"We can't waste time so lets get the plan underway" said Kakashi as the teams took out there radios and attached around the necks although Naruto was looking over Ryoko and Ayeka.

"You two ready for this?" he asked them "This is a situation that may happen quite a bit when you're with me. If you think it's too dangerous head back now before we remove the seal" he told them as both shook their heads at him.

"You bonehead we aren't leaving you against guys that want to capture you. Besides I've probably been in worse situations in my life anyway" said Ryoko crossing her arms at Naruto.

"While I have not been in as many dangerous situations as Ryoko-san I agree that we can't leave you alone right now. You need not worry about us Naruto-sama we can protect ourselves quite well" said Ayeka making Naruto smile.

"Meow, Meow" came the words of Ryo-Ohki still on Naruto's head, agreeing with the other twos sentiments.

"Hey Sakura what's with Naruto and those girls there, I've never seen them around Konoha" asked TenTen a little curious to the new girls.

"During his trip Naruto met his grandfather" she said earning a small gasp from TenTen and Lee "When he was there Naruto trained heavily under him and Jiraiya-sama, but in the last few months he met those girls along side another who we had to leave in Konoha. They are quite close to him already but also very strong. Just before we got here Naruto managed to keep Itachi Uchiha on his toes and take out the copy of him very quickly" she explained.

"Really wow Naruto-kun's flames of must be burning so brightly if he is able to fight on par with an S-class nuke-nin" said Lee pumping his fist thinking he should challenge Naruto to a spar after the mission.

"But that's not all, Naruto… he's changed a lot. He's not that same stupid, dense knucklehead like two years ago; instead he's a mature adult who's responsible and strong. Kinda makes me think that maybe if I was a little nicer he would have been like that when we were a team, looks like he's still miles ahead of me" Sakura sais rubbing the back of her neck.

"You're right although he is still Naruto he's grown in ways I never expected. Usually his chakra is all over the place inside his body but now its calm and controlled, yet still holding the same amount of power as it did before" commented Neji remembering he had checked to see if it really was Naruto before.

"Not to mention his overall stature, I may not know him as well but he holds himself differently now, almost like a trained master ninja. Just shows how he can surprise all of us" added TenTen seeing the focused blue eyes that held warmth, kindness but also loyalty and calmness, like her father when he taught her about swordsmanship.

"Indeed, but I have found all the tags now all we need is to find and remove them now. Gai-sensei are you ready with you're radio?" Neji asked the spandex wearing jonin.

"Yes, Neji-kun I am ready as ever each of our team will set off to find and remove these tags as quick as possible. If not I will run 200 laps around the village on my thumbs when I get back" said Gai setting his usual punishment for himself to get pumped up.

"Yosh and I will be right beside you as well Gai-sensei" said Lee giving the man his nice guy pose.

"Excellent we will show the village our power of youth together, Lee!" shouted Gai and a few sweat ropped seeing the two begi their usual banter, Neji and TenTen tuning out slightly after so much experience.

"One moment Gai-sensei" said Naruto calling the two before they activated their deadly genjutsu scene. "These tags are likely to activate some sort of booby trap when removed so be cautious when you do so. Expect it to be something that will keep you busy while we deal with the two members inside" warned Naruto thinking Akatsuki wouldn't take chances when it came to completeing their mission.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I and my team will do our best to be vigilant. And good luck on your end, now Team Gai scatter" commanded Gai as the four rushed off with their radios at the ready and Neji informing them where they needed to go.

"Good call on warning them of a possible trap Naruto, I might not have expected that myself" said Kakashi with his eye smile.

"My Oji-san taught me to expect traps in unlikely places during training. Believe me the man may be old but he could prank even me at times" said Naruto shuddering and surprising Kakashi thinking the number one prankster got pranked by his grandfather.

"Well that it interesting, but how do we get rid of that little block once the seals are removed?" he questioned having an idea anyway.

"Probably Sakura can take it out with the super strength technique she learned from Baa-chan. I think I am lucky I haven't done anything to upset her, even if I may be able to match her in strength" said Naruto grabbing the Tenchi-ken and twirling the blade in his hand.

"You never explained that blade Naruto, where did you find it?" questioned Kakashi a little curious of the mysterious blade Naruto had used to fight Itachi and himself.

"The blade is an heirloom once used by my brother Kakashi-san. The blade itself is powerful yet very light meaning in the hands of a skilled swordsman like Naruto-sama is deadly" said Ayeka remembering seeing Naruto train with the blade once she had returned it to him.

"I know, speaking from first hand experience Naruto-kun is a damn good fighter with it. I only managed to best him slightly due to my extra strength although he did manage to cut off my hand that night" Ryoko said, muttering the last part.

"Interesting, reminds me of the Nidaime's Raijin blade. It clearly is a unique blade from what I can see since it uses chakra to power it" Chiyo added in remembering seeing the Nidaime wielding the blade at one time in her life.

"Kakashi, we are approaching our tags, please get into position and await for us to reach ours and prepare to remove the tag" said Gai over the radio to Kakashi and the others.

"Looks like it's time be careful Naruto, Sakura, Chiyo-baa-sama and you two" said Kakashi hopping onto the boulder where the tag was placed and preparing to remove it. Sakura below took stance in preparation of removing the tag.

"We are in position, ready for your signal" called Gai over the radio.

"Okay on 3. 1… 2… 3!" he cried ripping the tag off the boulder as did the others in their positions, immediately Sakura ran forward and released her chakra powered punch on the large boulder, instantly turning it into rubble, the path in front of them clearing.

"Wow… for such a little girl she certainly delivers a mean right" commented Ryoko, while Ryo-Ohki hid inside of Naruto clothes for now to keep herself safe.

"Ryoko-chan can you blast the statue behind Gaara, I'll catch him when he falls" asked Naruto as the woman smirked collecting energy n both hands.

"With pleasure, I love blowing things up" smirked Ryoko firing the ball of energy at the statue missing the still in process of being drained Gaara, hitting the Gedo statue making the sealing stop abruptly, causing the suspended Gaara to drop to the floor. Thankfully Naruto as he said caught him and used a clone to jump back to the other before crating a more powerful clone to run off with the unconscious Kazekage.

It all happened so fast that when the dust cleared of the rubble and the blast the statue was gone and Deidara and Sasori were left perplexed as to what had happened. Only when the dust cleared did the two members see the team from Konoha and Deidara was getting Itachi's warning now, it had all happened so fast and he blonde haired boy had stopped the sealing and rescued the Kazekage under their noses in a flash.

The Iwa nuke-nin then saw the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and saw the striking resemblance to Iwa's greatest enemy the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, his blood bubbling with rage remembering how the one man had salmost single handed taken out so many of Iwa's forces. He may have left due to them not understanding his artistic talents but had the same burning hatred for the man.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki… you certainly are not what we expected after hearing reports of you a few year ago" came the growly voice of Sasori still in his puppet body. He was shocked that their captures container had been saved and was currently being taken away if he was correct in the sensing.

"Things change I myself am no exception. Give up now and we'll make your deaths quick" said Naruto taking stance his blade by his side ready to charge, Ryoko taking defensive position on his right, Ayeka on his left.

"Yeah right, what do you take us for freshly graduated genin, um" said Deidara putting his hand that wasn't broken in his capturing of Gaara in his bag of clay moulding the shape with his freaky mouth hands. He spat it out and created a clay bird which he took seat upon. "There's no way I'm giving myself up to someone who resembles _that_ man. Besides now I get the chance to show Itachi the power of my art by capturing his jinchuuriki for him, um" Deidara's bird took flight and headed out of the cave and in the direction of the escaping clone.

Naruto immediately jumped back out of the cave as did Ryoko and Kakashi "Naruto, we must be careful, if he manages to get your clone Gaara might get captured again" said Kakashi as Naruto nodded and turned back to Ayeka.

"Look after Sakura and Chiyo-baa-sama Ayeka-chan" said Naruto receiving a nod before she turned back to the puppeteer with Sakura and Chiyo. Naruto and the others quickly set off in pursuit of Deidara before he could catch up with the clone with Gaara. Said clone attempting to wake the unconscious Gaara who had been drained a substantial amount of the Ichibi's chakra but not the entire beast.

"Guess I'm left with two girls and my grandmother… if you're going to do something make it quick. I hate to be kept waking" said Sasori his tail waving about threateningly.

"What 20 years and not even a hello to your grandmother, I thought you had more respect than that Sasori" said Chiyo.

"Chiyo-sama, how does you grandson fight I am not fully aware of his abilities" said Ayeka maintaining her stance close to the other two.

"He is a prodigy in the rat of puppets; I should know I trained him. Right now my grandson is actually inside of a puppet resolving the weakness of the puppeteer technique. Young girl beware of anything thrown at you as it is likely to be covered in a deadly poison. Mind informing me of your own abilities" replied Chiyo.

"Yes, my body is very strong, quick and I am also able to form barriers to protect myself and trap other Chiyo-sama, and feel free to call me Ayeka. How do you think we should go about removing him from that puppet then?" she asked.

"First I need to check something…" Chiyo said reaching into her sleeves and taking out several kunai that floated in the air before she sent them out at Sasori who blocked them all with his tail. Although some of the kunai diverted to tear into the cloak of Sasori.

"Tch, no use hiding the truth, but you'll see this puppet has had slight adjustments Baa-baa" said Sasori removing the remains of the cloak to sow the full body of Sasori's puppet Hiruko which had an oni like mask on it's back the mouth being where the tail connected. The right arm as well seemed different from the left, being bulkier and several tubes installed into it.

"Hmm… he right Hiruko was a lot different last time I saw it, but I think I may have a way around that problem, both of you come close" said Chiyo as she began telling Sakura and Ayeka her plan, which involved Sakura being used as a puppet by Chiyo, Ayeka providing cover with her barriers.

"I believe I told you to not keep me waiting. If you continue to talk I might just get impatient" said Sasori removing the cloth around Hiruko's mouth that began shooting out several poisoned senbon at the three girls, Chiyo also having removed the pin from her hair making it all fall down her face.

Sakura and Chiyo quickly began weaving through the numerous senbon, each displaying a hig amount of flexibility in evading the needles, which was a little surprising for someone Chiyo's age. Ayeka meanwhile was easily speeding away from the needles creating minor barriers for her and the other two, but she now understood a little more of Naruto's world and just how dangerous it was.

"Not bad, but let's see what you do about this…" said Sasori lifting his bulkier arm that shot off toward the three the cylinders around it being released and opened unleashing even more senbon on the three. But despite this the three were still avoiding all of the poisoned weapons 'This is strange, Baa-baa I expect to be able to avoid the senbon but the Konoha nin and that other girl seem to be able to dodge them as if second nature. Although that girl with the Jinchuuriki feels different her chakra feels more natural than most other ninja I've come across, she might make an interesting puppet' Sasori thought to himself.

When the rain of senbon ended Chiyo put her plan into action "Sakura, Ayeka go now!" shouted the elder flaring her hand for some reason. The two girls nodded shooting forward toward the puppet master whose tail shot out to pierce Sakura, only for the tail to stop right in front of her face, something appearing to restrain it's movements.

"I see so that's how the pink haired girl evaded all my senbon… chakra strings and you attached them to Hiruko's tail when you used those kunai before" said Sasori figuring out what his grandmother had done.

"I'm surprised you could tell I used the bare minimum of chakra to make sure you wouldn't sense them" chuckled Chiyo before flaring her fingers the strings a little more visible now showing the connection between her and Sakura. "But enough about that I'd rather like to see your face now grandson" Chiyo lifted her arm as Sakura jumped the strings helping her gain a bit of air before she readied her fist, Ayeka dropping down by the side of her. The two powerful girls threw their punches easily smashing through the body of the puppet and a figure jumping out of it before he himself was caught in the destruction.

"Hmm… to think you would destroy Hiruko. Although with three against one maybe it shouldn't surprise, mind tell me about the oddly dressed girl there either of you I'm sure our leader might be interested to hear what company our targets are keeping" asked Sasori all three girls scowling the eldest waiting for him to remove the cloth over his head.

"Of well, guess I'll have to show my face then" he said pulling the cloth from his face to reveal a youth red headed face making Chiyo's eyes widen since Sasori didn't look like he had aged at all for the twenty years he'd been gone. "What's wrong Baa-baa you look like you've seen a ghost" said Sasori with a small smirk enjoying the look on his grandmother's face.

"It can't be, how can you be so young after twenty years?" asked a shocked Chiyo.

"A lot can happen in twenty years, I am now able to be a true piece of art that will never fade with time. Now then I think I will use this puppet to beat you" he said pulling out a scroll and unravelling it to show the kanji for 3. "This puppet was rather difficult to obtain but it is very useful none the same" he said as there was a puff of smoke and from it a puppet that had black shaggy hair and a brown coat over the top appeared.

"No it can't be… So this is what became of the Sandime Kazekage all those years ago, he became a puppet for you to use?" said a slightly disgusted Chiyo remembering how the third had disappeared 15 years ago and a body was never found, she now saw Sasori had constructed him into a human puppet.

"A human puppet is so much more useful than a regular puppet at time, the process of converting the body is also something I enjoy. It allows me to make them last forever" he said proudly as he took a stance, connecting his chakra strings to the new puppet.

"Chiyo-sama, do you mean to say that you grandson has turned a human into a puppet for his use in battle after killing him" said a slightly fearful Ayeka. To her life was precious like the great trees of her people and for someone to take it and use their bodies like that truly shocked the princess's mind.

"Unfortunately yes Ayeka, and if I know my grandson his skill with using a puppet on its own won't have diminished at all. We must be careful he'll have no doubt coated any weapon it has with poison can we still count on you to support us" said Chiyo drawing out a pair of scrolls from her sleeves.

"Yes you can, what he's done is horrible and I swear to help you put an end to it. No one should ever be desecrated like that. It's just wrong I swear on the Masaki name to stop this man" Ayeka proclaimed as Sakura stood next to her agreeing with the sentiment.

"Please stop talking and get on with it" said Sasori beginning to begin his assault with his puppet the right arm now armed with several blades dripping with the poison swing right at the two girls. Only for Ayeka to create a strong barrier that repelled the puppet back across the room.

"Oh trust me I will, you are part of the group after Naruto-sama's life so my drive to be rid of you only increases. You were unlucky to have us as your opponents Sasori of the red sand as you won't touch us" said Ayeka lowering the barrier to a neutral face of Sasori.

"We will see about that" he replied putting his hands into a half seal.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well people the third chapter of this story is up. Sorry I haven't updated in a while my life has beena little hecktic with uni and also finding the times to continue my stories at the moment is troublesome. I will do my best for updating certain stories when I can but it looks like you'll have to be patient for a while people.**

**Until next time, Bye**


End file.
